Opposites Attract, Right?
by Lunarstar042713
Summary: So while the Seven are busy trying to stop Gaea, stuff's going on back in New York. The camps have made peace, and Octavian doesn't like it. Meanwhile he has his orders to work with the so called 'Oracle' know as Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He's manipulative, sneaky and hateful. She brave, and friendly as well as tough. But they share one thing in common,they hate each other,or do they?
1. They just Don't Mix

This happens while the Seven are at their quest to stop Gaea. Why did I write this? Because I was bored and I like Rachel and Octavian together. Don't know why but they would make an interesting couple, don't you think? No, just me? Okay... Rose is my character from my other story by the way. **Warning: Possible Spoilers for House Of Hades!**

~Melissa L.

* * *

**Octavian**

That stupid red head! She's the most annoying _graecus_ I have ever met. No, second actually. Percy Jackson wins first place in that category hands down. First, I lead the Romans to the border of that retched Greek camp only to be stopped by Reyna, Nico Di Angelo and a crazy fawn swinging a club at us yelling, "DIE!," with this huge statue of Miner- I mean Athena. The children of Athena and the Romans make peace even after all my arguments. The worst part is that they are talking about integrating both camps into one!

This greeks act all nice but I know they are evil. We've never gotten along so why now? Besides, I got a tour of their camp with this bubbly cheery girl that seems to be friends with everyone. She's the only one who volunteered to do it anyway. I instantly hate her. Not only because she's disgustingly nice, but also because her name's Rose Jackson. As if we didn't have enough pests in the world. Rose might not act as idiotic as her brother but they're all the same.

"Will you stop being so nice to me? Just drop the act already!" I demand as we're passing the Big House as she calls it.

"What are you talking about? I'm not acting," she insists. As if. I finally get away from her because we're having a meeting. They don't even have a proper place to hold meetings at! What kind of place are they running here? We don't all fit in the tiny rec room so we have it in the Amphitheater. They are going on about who should move to who's camp. The Greeks or the Romans? They don't even ask for my opinion. They already know what I'll say so I don't even bother to pay attention. When the meeting's over Reyna and Chiron have a great idea.

That's when the worst part happens. They think it would be a 'good idea' for me and the Oracle to learn a little bit about each other because since the camps are merging, it makes sense that the Oracle and Aurgur are going to work together. Then Rachel Elizabeth Dare likes the idea and wants to be my friend. Lucky me...

"Hi, I'm Rachel and I'm the Oracle of Delphi, remember," she says cheerfully.

" I...don't care," and I walk the opposite direction.

"Hey, wait. Why are you acting like such a jerk?" she asked me angrily. Those bright green eyes almost glowing with anger. I roll my eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Greek, I don't like you or your _graecus _friends so you might as well keep moving because I don't like to associate with the enemy," I glare at her.

"Who do you think you are?" Yep, now I've made her angry, "You can't just come here and act like an asshole when I haven't even done anything to you."

"You're a greek and that's all I need to know and I don't want to be friends with you people but since I have no choice, I just will ignore you. Have a nice day," I tell her and walk to talk to Reyna about this horrible idea she agreed with.

**Rachel**

That Octavian! The nerve of him. I need to talk to someone, I think. I go to the Poseidon Cabin.

* * *

"He's so irritating. Uses the word greeks like it's an insult and is a complete jerk. There is no way I can ever be friends with someone like that." I say to Rose. She's the person you usually want to ask for advice or just to listen to you. She's just that patient.

"Never say never," Rose chides," Besides, you only talked to him one time."

"And one time is enough!"

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough," she suggests.

I scoffed, "He's the one that's was being a jackass not me."

"What did I tell you about bad language?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

I sigh, "Bad words are for bad people, but that is the only way to describe him, Rose."

"Just try again. You guys see the future so you're going to have to get along somehow."

"But-"

"I didn't say you have to like him. I just said to work together." I thought about it for a minute. That actually made sense. I hugged her.

"Thanks, Rose. You give the best advices ever," she giggled.

"Sure I do."

"You do, thanks. I got to go. See ya." I said and ran to try out my luck with the descendent of Apollo.

* * *

**Octavian **

"I just don't trust them!" I almost screamed at Reyna. She looked at me with a death glare. That didn't intimidate me as much, but I had to admit, Reyna was scary.

"Look, these are our friends now. Get over it already, Octavian. I'm the one that makes the decisions here! I'm Praetor," she said through gritted teeth. So maybe I had ticked her off but she should be used to it, besides, if she would've listened to me, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"You can't make me like someone, specially that 'Oracle'" I said the last word mockingly. That girl, an oracle? Ha! That's like saying that Klutz, Frank Zhang, is the new Praetor.

"No, you don't have to like her. You just have to work together. You don't have to like the person you're working with to get a task done. Trust me on this, I work with you, don't I?"

"Ha-ha." I say.

"Just be glad I haven't slit your throat with my dagger yet. Although it's very tempting sometimes." Glad she thinks so greatly of me.

"Why are you being more hostile than usual to me anyway?" I asked.

"None of your business," she said immediately, "Now go, you have my orders."

"But-"

"Go." and that was the end of that. She was probably pissed off at Jason for choosing the daughter of Venus instead of her. I'm surprised she could keep herself emotionless. But that's not my problem. My problem is Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

The first time I saw her, I had to admit she was cute, but like I would sink so low as to date a Greek. So I did what I usually did, shoved those unworthy feelings from my mind and replaced it with anger for the Greeks. It was way less complicated. She might be the oracle, I haven't forgotten what happened. When she started spewing green smoke and started glowing green, well, that was a total turn off. Then I saw her again and those sickly feelings came back. I completely ignored it and looked at her as just a _graecus,_ an enemy. I won't let a GIRL distract me because I'm too busy right now with trying to rule New Rome.

* * *

**I don't know I just thought it would be fun. This is happening while the seven are on their epic adventure, just to let you know. Review and stuff. I don't know if Octavian's good, is he?**

~Melissa L. :)


	2. How is She Not Dead?

**I just added Octavian obviously attracted to Rachel but he just doesn't want to admit it because I would think he's just to stubborn.**

* * *

**Octavian**

So I've managed to not start a major fight with any of these Greeks. Okay maybe one, but it's not my fault! That Ares girl (What was here name? Clarisse? Gods, these people are weird) has some anger issues. All I said was that if it wasn't for Reyna, the Romans would be wiping the floor with her and her stupid friends' faces. I was just being honest!

I've also managed to successfully avoid Rachel Dare (Not that she's putting much effort in finding me but I don't care). The thing is, I know she hates me and she knows I hate her. It's pretty obvious because of the way we give each other death glares from a distance. So why even bother to try to get along? I'll just be wasting my time. I don't see the point in trying to get along. When we have to work together, we'll both suck it up and do it, but right now, it's best to keep our distance. It would be much safer.

I walk around the strawberry fields alone. They know I don't like the idea of the camps coming together. To be more accurate, I despise the idea. Just makes me sick, but I can't help but be feeling a little lonely. Even heartless people have feelings. I don't know, maybe I'm thinking too much about it. I get angry at their smiling faces, their loud laughter. I kick a strawberry plant just to take it out on something.

"You shouldn't do that. The Demeter cabin won't like that," I turn around to see Rachel Dare, to make my day much worst.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a superior voice.

"I was just looking for Katie, the Demeter counselor. She's usually here being harassed by the Stoll brothers. I was going to give her something and I saw you hanging out by yourself and it looked kinda sad"

"Did you just insult me?!" I said angrily.

"What?! NO! I just meant-" she began.

"You meant to insult me! Nobody insults me!" I said in a loud voice.

Rachel started trembling with anger. She walked right up to me, "So what if I insulted you?! I can say whatever I want! It's a free country!" She was inches away from my face looking up at me since I was a few inches taller. I saw the freckles all across her cheeks. She was flushed from screaming at me. I gritted my teeth trying to control the unspeakable feelings that started to bubble up at the pit of my stomach. My heart was hammering rapidly as those bright green eyes stared menacingly at my pale blue eyes. _I will not lose to a Greek,_ I told myself, _Especially not this Greek, They weren't meant to be trusted... _I made sure not to show my unmentionable feelings, but instead anger. I was about to open my mouth to say some nasty remarks when I saw something in the sky coming towards the camp.

"It's them!"

"They made it!"

We won!" I heard campers shouting as the Greek warship came closer to the hill. Me and Rachel sprinted towards it. I could see Reyna and Rose Jackson already waiting for the ship to land. Rose looked jittery and nervous. Reyna managed to put on her poker face once more. Nico Di Angelo was there too. He seemed to be trying to calm Rose down although, he himself didn't look any better than her. There was already a crowd forming but we managed to get to the front.

The ship looked like it was in pretty bad shape. It landed with a heavy thud. We all waited in silence. Then Leo Valdez came and waved at us like a maniac. "Greetings fellow demigods. We're alive!" Unfortunately...

Leo dropped a ladder down and it touched the grass underneath. Then we saw the whole group. First came Leo, then Annabeth, Jackson, Grace, the Venus girl Piper, Hazel, Frank, and the last person was a girl that looked very familiar. She was the last to come down. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and olive skin. I was sure I have never seen this girl before so why...

"Bianca!" shouted Nico Di Angelo, not moving a muscle. Rose looked at him with a mixture of worry and confusion. The girl looked close to tears, "Nico!" she said and ran to him. He also surged forward and they hugged tightly to each other. I was surprised by Di Angelo's sudden outburst. But at the same time I just felt anger for seeing Jackson and Grace. I was hoping they would die but I guess no such luck.

**Rachel**

I knew I saw her in a vision. That girl, Bianca Di Angelo was supposed to be dead. Yet she's here. Why?

* * *

**I will explain everything on the next chapter about Bianca because I have a crazy mind and somehow I thought of her for this. Don't ask me why when I get to explaining because I don't even know. But she's there for a reason. Thanks for the reviews. **

**~Melissa L.**


	3. Nico Won't Tell

**Not much Octavian/Rachel in this but I had to explain a few things. This will have some other pairings and I know they will never happen like for example Nico and Rose but the main pairing is Octachel. I know so don't tell me. Oh and also let's pretend that Rachel can date. This is Fanfiction after all. It would make a little more sense if you read "I Need Love, I Need You" to understand why Rose is there but I won't tell you to read it. It's your choice.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Jason**

It's nice to be back at camp Half-Blood. So after we landed we got of the ship. Everyone seemed shocked at the scene the Di Angelo kids were making. Of course they probably didn't think Nico would show any public signs of affection. But you're wondering how she's here in the first place. I'll get to that in second. The thing right now is that I feel a bit uncomfortable with both the Greeks and Romans together staring at us. Bianca and Nico aren't the only ones enjoying a happy family reunion.

"Percy! Your okay," shouts Rose and flings herself to Percy.

"Percy! You are not dead!" and here come Tyson and gives both Rose and Percy a bear hug. The children of Poseidon are laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Frank, come on brother," Tyson let's go of Percy and Rose momentarily and pulls Frank in the group hug they're having.

"Brother?" Rose looks confused. After Tyson finally lets go of them Percy explains how Frank is just a descendant but lets Tyson call him a brother.

"Hey guys! Glad you came back in one piece," Rose says as she goes around and hugs all of us, excluding Bianca because the children of Hades are having their moment.

"Hey cuz," Leo said as Rose gave him a hug.

"Now it's my turn to ask, what?" Percy said.

"He's my cousin, Perce. So that means he's yours to," Rose explained.

"I can live with that," said Percy.

I turn and look around. There's Octavian with his usual scowl directed at us. Reyna is right next to him. We look at each other and I don't know what to say so I just smile at her. A faint trace of a smile appears before she goes back on serious mode again.

"But how are you here?" I hear Nico ask.

"We have a lot to talk about," says Annabeth.

"I agree," says Reyna, "We have to have a meeting."

* * *

So we hold a meeting with just the seven, Bianca, Nico, Reyna, Octavian (who invited him?), Rose and Tyson( they refused to leave Percy), and Rachel. Everyone else was told they would get the information later. We all sat in the rec room while we told the story of our journey. We let Leo finish up.

"...And then we destroyed the creepy voodoo ritual thingy of Gaea, Frank turned into a giant eagle and grabbed Bianca from her prison and we all managed not to die. We got on the ship that we hid and came back." Leo finished.

"Wow, that was...interesting," Reyna said.

"Wait I almost forgot, on our way, we somehow were transported to Olympus," Leo said.

"Impossible," Octavian said.

"No, really dude," Leo continues. Octavian crinkles his nose at the word dude. "We all got a wish for saving the world."

"Is it wrong to ask what those wishes were?" asked Rose.

"Not at all, Percy said, "I just wanted Bob to come back. The gods said it might take a while since he's a Titan but when he comes back, he's going to help with the camp."

"Who's Bob?" asked Tyson.

"I'll tell you later," Percy says. We go around the room saying what we asked for. Frank asked to not have his life tied to a stick. He couldn't get rid of that curse unless he got rid of his ability to change form. He immediately agreed to it. Hazel wanted her curse of jewels to end and now she can summon gems without hurting anyone (unless she wants to).

"I just asked for Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge to get to Camp Half-Blood in time to stop the fight," I say simply. Piper wanted for all of us to get to get to Camp Half-Blood without any troubles. Annabeth asked for her knife and Daedalus laptop back. Everyone just wanted something simple but not Leo.

"I asked for the Gods to let Calypso go. She was stuck in that island for a long time. I refused to leave until we all went to Ogygia. The bad news: She wanted me to become her immortal husband! I mean she was pretty and all but she is immortal and I didn't want to leave you guys. I guess it's back to looking for a girlfriend." said Leo with a hint of sadness in his voice. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Leo. Now that you're famous you'll get lots of girls," I told him encouragely. He brightened up at the word 'Famous'.

"Okay, that was nice and all but you haven't explained why Bianca Di Angelo is alive. Not that there's anything wrong with that," said Rachel.

"Well, apparently, Gaea actually managed to make it look like Bianca's soul was reborn but in reality she managed to bring her back while the Titans were taking over while Hades was helping in the war and the underworld wasn't as guarded. Gaea kept her knowing we would hesitate to do anything while she was holding her hostage but we managed to bring her with us and now she's here," said Annabeth.

"I guess that would make sense," Nico muttered. "Well the good thing is that she's here and you guys beat Gaea and made it back."

"This can't be true!" Octavian got to his feet, "Reyna, you can't possibly be buying their ridiculous story?"

"Octavian, how can you still think that we're making this up?" I asked.

"Because Greeks are deceptive and you're a traitor of Rome. You aren't even Roman anymore. Yeah, I felt it the minute I saw you. You've turned into one of them."

Reyna, who's mask of no emotion was broken, looked at me in confusion and hurt, "What is he talking about?"

"He's become one of them, Reyna. I saw it in a dream. I saw ghostly Roman soldiers and them in a cave. Grace couldn't control them because he was turning into a Greek. Zhang was the one that could control them," Octavian accused.

"It doesn't matter, though because Frank's Praetor now," I said.

"What?!"Octavian said shocked. "Reyna, is this true?"

"Frank Zhang has proven himself, Octavian," Reyna said trying to put on back her poker face.

"This is bullshit!" Octavian muttered under his breath then spoke up, "If you don't mind, I have things to do," He left the room.

"Now you see why it's so hard to talk to the guy?" Rachel asked Rose.

"Well, there's good in all of us," responded Rose.

"Rose, you think everyone is good but that's not how life is," said Percy, "What are you? Thirteen? Gods, I missed your birthday. But the point is that Octavian is one of those people that are just manipulative and untrustworthy. He's the one no one can trust." Everyone agreed except Bianca (who didn't know him that well) and Rose(who was still trying to convince us that Octavian just needed a friend).

The meeting was over and we all got greeted. We actually had this huge celebration but I couldn't really enjoy it. Sure I was glad I was alive and Piper was here with me but that look that Reyna had. That wasn't like her and even though I might not have feelings for her, she was my most trusted friend. I felt guilty for making her go through this.

* * *

**Nico**

My sister's back. I feel really happy, really but I can't help but be worried about her. What if she goes and joins the Hunters again and leaves me. I don't want that to happen but I can't say anything but it's her decisions. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm not going to stop her from doing what she wants. Besides, I still have Hazel to worry about. She's had a few problems of her own and I know I can't exactly help with those kinds of problems but I'll still be there for her. Anyway the romans are staying in the cabins for a few days until we know what we're going to do so I have to share the cabin with Hazel and Bianca. While I was getting the cabin ready for my sisters, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey Nico." It was Jason.

"Oh, it's you. What is it?" I said as I turned to face him. The only person to know my secret; that I had a crush on Percy.

"Have you told them yet?" Jason asked.

"Who? What?" I asked confused.

"Have you told Percy and Rose yet?" he asked.

"Why should I? I told you I gave up on him. Besides I like Rose,"

"Are you sure you don't like her because she reminds you of Percy though?"

"Look, I finally figured myself out. I think I'm bi."

"You should still tell them," Jason insisted.

"I don't need to. And if you say anything I'll cut out your tongue and wrap it around your neck," I said glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. Look I just think that-"

"You don't have to think about anything. Just leave me alone, keep your mouth shut and I'll be happy. Now get out of my cabin. Bianca and Hazel will be here soon."

"Fine, I was just trying to help."

"I already told you how to help. Bye now." and he left. I sighed deeply. To be honest, I got over it because I knew it wasn't going to happen anyway. And after Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth are more inseparable than ever. And sure at first Rose did remind me of Percy but it's not like that anymore. I don't have too tell anyone anything.

* * *

**So yeah, I want to put the seven's thoughts on here on different chapters but it will be Octavian and Rachel. Enjoy. And the whole Rose/Nico thing might not make much sense but that's because I'm kinda picking up from my other story, "I need love, I need you"**

**~Melissa L.**


	4. Just Tell Me

**Rachel**

"Why do I have to do that?" I asked Rose, who was following me while I was trying to get away from her.

"Come on Rach. You're a good person. Octavian is a human being with feelings, too" she insisted. She was trying to get me to believe that Octavian wasn't such a jerk or something.

"If you think he needs a friend so badly, why don't YOU be his?" I demanded.

"He hates me because I'm related to Percy, remember? Besides, you're mortal so technically you aren't Greek. You have the best chance to get through to him." I hate it when she uses logic that makes sense. "At least try to see why he hates Greeks so much so we can make it better. I don't want to see another lonely person. You should understand Rachel."

It's true I had been lonely for most of my life since my parents were always busy to pay much attention to me. I sighed, " Fine, I'll do it but it doesn't change the fact that I still hate him."

"Who know, you might end up liking him," Rose shrugged at the idea.

"Okay," I finally agreed. Rose gave me a grateful smile and ran to meet up Percy and Tyson. I was left alone looking at the crowd of campers that were walking around training, goofing off, or pranking people (Hermes Cabin). I decided that the sooner I find Octavian, the sooner it'll be over. I started with the Apollo cabin since he was staying there.

* * *

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Will Solace, Apollo counselor.

"Hey Rachel," Will said.

"Hey, Will. Um, do you know if Octavian is here?" I asked.

"Really? You're looking for Octavian?" He asked surprised.

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I don't know, maybe because whenever you're stuck in a room together, you can't go five minutes without insulting each other,"

"Just tell me if he's here or not," I insisted.

"Sorry Rachel, he doesn't usually stick around. Says he doesn't like 'breathing the same air with the enemies of Rome.'" Will said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well, thanks anyway," and I left to look for Octavian. I looked at the strawberry fields, hoping he was there, but no such luck. I went around asking people if they knew where he was but they either didn't know or didn't seem to care. That made me feel bad for him, unfortunately. Having sympathy for him, made it less fun to hate him. I actually liked to argue with Octavian. It was fun to see him get worked up on thinking of another insult that was directed to me. Whether it was my tangled messy hair, or my atrocious outfits, as he put it. I find it find it funny how he walks up to me so that we're only a few inches and he's trying to make me feel small. I'm not intimidated by him though. I like it when I'm his center of attention for a little while, at least. Woah there! Did I just say I liked arguing with Octavian?

No, he's selfish, manipulative, deceitful. But could there really be a person that bad? Ugh! Rose is getting to me. I couldn't actually like Octavian, could I? That would be bad. I mean he hates me! It would never work.

I walk to the Big House since it's the only place I haven't checked yet and sure enough, there's Octavian, sitting on the chair on the porch looking at the direction of the most crowded part of camp with a sour face. He hasn't noticed me yet. It's now or never.

**Octavian**

I just didn't have anywhere else to go that wasn't infested with Greeks. This place was peaceful but I hated the view or people with orange and purple shirts actually coexisting together. If only the Romans would see why they can't be trusted.

"Hi Octavian," I quickly spun around and came face to face with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"What do you want?" I said harshly.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I just want to talk," Rachel said in a surprisingly gentle tone. She's so fake. She hates me, why would she have any reason to try to be nice to me? None so this was obviously a trick..

"It isn't."

"What?" I asked confused.

"It isn't a trick if that's what you're thinking. I don't always lie, sheesh," she said as she walked up to me and sat on the chair next to mine.

"Greeks are known for their trickery," I argued.

"Well I'm not technically Greek now, am I? I'm 100% mortal and even mortals tell the truth once in a while, right?"

"I guess...but you associate with the Greeks.''

"Octavian why do you hate Greeks so much? Sure we've had our differences but it got sorted out and you're the only one holding on to the idea that Greeks are evil or something," Rachel asked.

"It's none of your business," I said.

"If you think about it, it kind of is. I just want to know. Either you tell me or I'll just force the Spirit of Delphi to show me," she said defiantly.

"You wouldn't dare," I glared at her.

"Try me. Dare is my last name," she said stubbornly, "So are you going to tell me or not? I'll find out either way." I wasn't sure what came over me but I suddenly felt like telling her about that awful night a few years ago. The night that changed everything. I looked at Rachel right in the eyes, looking dead serious.

"Promise you won't tell anyone," I said.

"I promise on the river of Styx," she said.

"Fine," I sighed, "It all happened five years ago, when I turned twelve..."

* * *

**There, I thought they needed some time together. I'll make sure to add other point of views, but for now I hope you liked the chapter. **

**~Melissa L.**


	5. You Promised

**Octavian**

"It was my birthday and I lived in San Francisco. It was almost time for me to go to Camp Jupiter. My parents and I were having a small party just for us three. I was an only child," I said as I started remembering that day that I had wanted to forget.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, when do we get to eat cake?" I asked as me and my mom were blowing up balloons to decorate our living room. We already had streamer_

_"Soon, dad should be here any minute with-"_

_The door opened and my dad walked in with a pastry box that had to be the cake, "Octavian, guess what I've got?" he said as he closed the door and headed for the kitchen._

_"Cake!" I said as I jumped up from the couch and hurried to my dad. I saw the white box on the table and opened it. It had white frosting with a green outlining it. In cherry flavored jelly, it said "Happy Birthday Octavian," in the center with green star sprinkles around it. I extended my index finger to scoop up some of the frosting._

_"Octavian, don't touch the cake yet," I heard Dad from the living room. I quickly closed the box and ran to the living room._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently as I picked up another balloon to inflate it but accidently let go of it and it flew around the room making farting noises. We all laughed as the balloon landed behind the T.V. We finished hanging the balloons and Dad brought the cake out to the living room with twelve candles, not lit yet. He placed it on the small coffee table in the middle of the living room. We sat down on pillows since the coffee table was pretty low. Mom went upstairs and briefly came back down with a gift. It was a little box, it wasn't very small either. It looked like there could be anything in there and I couldn't guess what there could be in there._

_Mom and Dad sat down on each side of me and got ready to light the candles when there was banging on the door. _

_"COME OUT YOU COWARDS!" I heard from the other side of the door. It sounded like they were trying to get in. _

_"You, go and see if the back door is open!" said the guy outside. I looked at my parents and they already had their weapons out. Dad had a bow and arrow and Mom had her sword. Mom pushed the small box into my hands and whispered urgently, "Hide yourself in the secret room and don't come out until I tell you."_

_But mom-" I tried to argue even though I knew this was no time for it. Mom pushed me to the stairs. "GO!" she said. Just then three figures ran into the room. Dad's arrows flew but the intruders dodged. _

_"Octavian, go!" Dad shouted at me and I did the only think that I could do. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the secret room that was in my bedroom. It was small enough for me to fit in, but just barely. I was scared. I tried to take deep gulps of breath, telling myself that I was a Roman and Romans didn't act like this. I heard clattering of metal and many insulting words and phrases that I could hardly hear._

_"Who are you?!" I heard my dad scream._

_"You bastards! Stop pretending! You know what you did!" replied another voice. I covered my ears waiting this nightmare to be over. I barely remembered the gift still resting on my lap as I sat in the darkness. I heard my mom scream of pain and my dad yelling her name in this painful tone that I thought I would never hear from him. Minutes crawled on and the fighting sounded like it had stopped. I wanted to come out but my mom had told me to wait for her._

_"Let's go look for the kid," said the same guy that was at our door. I heard footsteps getting closer and closer. My heart quickened as the footsteps became louder. I almost did a very un-Roman thing, I almost cried. I knew they would never find me because the room was designed for only me and my parents to find it. I heard things being thrown and smashed. I became angry. Why were they destroying our house? After what seemed forever, I heard nothing and unsteadily opened the door. I crawled out and the box containing my present had fallen from my lap and opened. Inside was a dagger, just big enough for me. I slowly gripped it and got up slowly. My room was trashed. My clothes, books, furniture were thrown all over the place._

_I made my way down stairs, wanting nothing more than to find my parents and get revenge on those fiends for destroying our house. I stopped abruptly at the bottom of the stairs, horrified at what I saw. Blood stains covered the walls, the furniture had been flipped over, my mom's figurine shelf had been smashed and the glass figurines inside it were shattered. My parents lay there, dead. My mom had a knife sticking out of her back. My dad's throat had been slit as he lay facedown, holding my mom's hand. I tightened my grip on the dagger and turned away from the gruesome scene before me._

_Then I smelled smoke. They had set the house on fire! I wanted to take my parents' bodies out of here but I was too weak and it wouldn't do any good. The smoke had become thicker and I had to get out fast. I dashed to the front door but it had been barricaded. The fire was making its way quickly, eating all my precious memories. I saw my only chance was the window. I ran towards it and smashed my way through. I fell on my mom's flower garden. She was growing marigolds and I had ruined them. I had no time to think about that. I had been cut in many places but I had to keep running. I ran as fast as I could into the nearby forest, where my parents had told me never to go alone. _

_I finally fell on the rough terrain of leaves and dirt. I felt my tears well up in my eyes but I blinked them away. I lifted my head up and came face to face with Lupa. She was taking me to Camp Jupiter. I had no where else to go, no one else to turn to. Later that night, as I slept in her cave I had a dream._

_A young woman, at least I thought it was, appeared. I was back in my house, just as it had been before with everything in it's place, but my parents were nowhere to be seen. The woman in front of me had long black hair and coffee eyes. She was too pale to be healthy and radiated cold. I shivered at her presence. _

_"I'm sorry your loss, Octavian," she said._

_"Who-who are you?" I tried to sound confident even though my voice had cracked a bit._

_She smiled at me, "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you weren't killed by them."_

_"Them? You mean you know who killed my parents?" She nodded._

_"Who are they, then?" I said harshly. She remained silent but created a cloud of snow and mist that turned to ice and it showed three teenagers. Maybe even college students looking very happy and celebrating. They were dirty with blood stains on their clothes and one of them had a bandage wrapped around his torso. I couldn't hear what they were saying. "They are who did this to you. The Greeks," she said as she spit out that word. I had heard things about the Greeks but I 'd never paid much attention to my dad's stories. "The Greeks attack for no reason. They are savages, a disgrace to the gods they worship. They had done you wrong and can never be forgiven." _

_I felt anger and hate swell up inside me and I threw my dagger at the ice projector and it shattered into tiny pieces at my feet. "Never trust a Greek, Octavian. They aren't meant to be trusted," she whispered in my ear softly. My anger grew and I woke up with a start. Lupa said I had to keep going to find the camp. So I did._

* * *

"And that's why I hate the Greeks," I finished. I had gotten worked up again so I refused to look at Rachel as she just sat there no saying anything. "That couldn't of...it'snot possible..." she muttered.

"What's impossible, Dare?!" I screamed at her, "That Greeks would do such a thing?!"

"There had to be some sort of reason," Rachel argued.

"For what? Killing my parents?" I said cruelly. She remained silent. I stared at my hands trying to calm myself down when I felt something warm touch my shoulder. I looked at Rachel as she just looked at me sadly with her hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake it away. What would be the point, really? I slowly placed my hand on hers and held it there for a moment. I had forgotten what human touch was like. Suddenly I heard Percy Jackson, here to ruin the moment, "Rachel! Where are you?" he called out to her. He hadn't seen us yet.I let go quickly of her hand and stood up.

"I think I should go," I muttered and climbed off the porch.

"Octavian wait," Rachel said.

"You promised not to tell." I said, "You promised." And with those words, I walked away.

* * *

Don't worry there was a reason why those Greeks killed Octavian's parents, but that's for next chapter.

~Melissa L.


	6. Poseidon's Kids Have Problems (not all)

**Rachel**

This was one of those times when I wasn't particularly happy to see Percy. I thought that me and Octavian were making real progress and Percy comes ruining the moment. Percy walks up to me, "Hey Rachel, I've been looking all over for you. You were supposed to come meet me and Annabeth for Lunch but you didn't come."

"Oh, sorry Percy. I was busy with a painting and I came out here for some peace and quiet after I was done," I lied because Octavian was right, I had promised not to tell so I couldn't even tell Rose. I have to find a loop hole to that promise later but for right now lying is good.

"Okay, nothing bad, right?" He asked.

"Nah, we're good. No destruction of the gods in the near future," I joked.

"Well, okay. I'll see you later then," said Percy and ran to the Amphitheatre.

* * *

(Just so you know, I'll be switching to point of view randomly from time to time...)

**Percy**

"So when are we related to Leo?" I asked Rose as me, her and Tyson were just having sibling bonding time since I had been missing for months. We were just playing catch in the strawberry fields.

"He's not really related to us if you don't count the godly side. I just like to think of him as a cousin. Besides, if we're talking about the godly side of our family, you'd be his uncle and me his aunt. I think it's less weird if we consider him a cousin." Rose explained as she passed the ball to Tyson.

"Ohh, now I get it," I said as I barely caught Tyson's fast ball. "Nice throw Tyson."

"Thank you," Tyson said.

"So are you and Annabeth okay?" Rose asked, "You know with what's happened, I mean."

I winced at the memory of Tartarus. "Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park. It was more like a walk in a littered, acid air, monster infested body of Gaea's hubby," I said, "But me and Annabeth are doing ok. What about you and Nico?" I quickly changed the subject. I didn't like talking to my sister about her relationships since I basically hated the guts of any guy she was dating but since this was Nico, I didn't totally hate him.

"He's been acting kind of strange lately, like he's hiding something." Rose paused as if deciding if she should say anything else. "Percy can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," I said simply.

"Aphrodite came for a visit one night when you were still missing."

"Uh-oh. That is not good."

"Yeah, I know that you're clueless about what's been happening while you were gone but here's the summary. Nico broke up with me and I was really sad about it. Then Leo came along and I guess I started crushing on him, but I think I was trying to forget Nico and we started dating. Then Nico comes and kisses me!"

"What?! When did that happen? Gross," I said. I can't help it. I mean Nico kissed someone? I don't know, he doesn't look the affectionate type of guy. Although I was getting ready to punch Nico for kissing my sister. How many times had I told them, no PDA (Public/Private displays of affection) Yeah, I'm that over protected. I guess I'm trying to make up for not being with her for the past 9 years (long story).

"Sorry, please continue," I said. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, I was confused at first because I liked a lot of things about both of them. Aphrodite shows up in my room to tell me one of them is hiding something from me or some crap like that. Then Nico tells me he has to go to the underworld two months before Leo and the rest of you guys have to go on your Epic dangerous quest to save the World and says he doesn't know if he'll come back. Two months pass with me worrying about him and Leo is going to leave and I feel like I've been using him so I decide to break up with him and-"

"You kissed Nico while you were dating Leo?!" I asked, shocked because if you knew Rose, she would be the last person you thought would do something like that.

"I didn't kiss him, HE kissed me."

"Same difference."

"So then we decide it's better to be friends because he doesn't know if he's going to die and I yell at him to not joke like that but in the end we come to the conclusion we care about each other, maybe not romantically, but like family." Rose finished.

"Wow..." That's all I had to say.

"Oh, sorry Tyson. How have you and Ella been?" Rose asked Tyson.

"What, you mean Tyson's going out with Ella?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ella is pretty and smart," Tyson said with a hint of blush across his cheeks.

"Nice bro!" I congratulated him, "That's my brother, just like me. Smooth with the ladies."

"So he gets praised and I get in trouble with limits on what I can and can not do. How's that fair?" Rose complained.

"Because he's older," I said.

"You told him he was my little brother..." she argued.

"Well, Tyson can take care of himself, you on the other hand, need me to protect you from stuff, which includes anything that involves boys." I said.

"I can totally handle a boy. I handled Hades by myself once. I'm sure Nico isn't that much of a danger to me," Rose said. I rolled my eyes and dropped the subject. Rose was too stubborn. She reminded me of...me. Wow that's a bit embarrassing. Just then, Nico came up to us.

"Hey Rose, Percy," he said. "I need to tell you something. In private."

**Nico**

As much as I hated to admit it, Jason was right. It would certainly make me feel better to just tell Percy and Rose, but how am I supposed to do that? _Hey, Rose. By the way, I used to have a crush on your brother and that's why I was initially attracted to you. So where do you want to go on our date today?_

Yeah, that wasn't going to cut it. I needed to say it so that I didn't lose both my friend and my girlfriend. Jason said they would understand. For some reason though, I find it harder to tell Bianca. She had contacted the Hunters but the good news was that she was just going to tell them that she was going to stay at the camp. Either way, I'd find some way to tell her, but first I needed to take care of the children of Poseidon.

* * *

**Decided for Percy to finally learn Nico's secret and I added Rose just for extra fun. I always wondered how a girl would reacted if her boyfriend told her he was bi or something like that. **

**~Melissa L.**


	7. We're Not On A Date!

**Sorry but I'll hold on to Nico's confession probably on the next chapter. I just really wanted to put this.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Rachel**

I was alone in my cave painting. I was still thinking about the story Octavian had told me. I subconsciously started painting a picture on the blank canvas. When I was finished I looked at it. It was a girl around my age it looked like. She had curly black hair and was wearing an orange camp Half-Blood t shirt. The scenery around it was a forest. What horrified me was that the girl's brown eyes were open, lifeless. She was on the ground with an arrow in her heart. The man kneeling next to her was Octavian's father. How did I know? He looked like him, older yes, but this man had to be Octavian's dad.

I dropped the paintbrush that had been dipped in a blood-red color. I covered my mouth with my messy hands, leaving red paint around my mouth. Maybe the painting was wrong. This couldn't really happened? Could it? Octavian's father would never...would he? Maybe Octavian lied to me and all the things people say about him is true. But the feeling in my stomach told me otherwise. My instincts were saying that Octavian was telling the truth, but this picture contradicted Octavian's father's innocence. There's always two sides to a story. What made those Greeks attack Octavian's family?

I concentrated deeply on the Oracle of Delphi, willing it to come forth and show me what happened to the girl, the Greeks.

* * *

_I was in a forest. I didn't know where though. I saw same girl running through the forest being chased by the minotaur. She was panting and crying. She tripped on a branch and the minotaur stood before her, making him look like a giant. He picked her up by the neck like a rag doll. The girl clawed at her neck, gasping for breath. Just then an arrow went flying and hit the minotaur in the chest. It didn't kill him, but he wailed in pain and let go of the girl. The girl tried to get up but she fell and it was obvious she had broken her ankle or at the very least, sprained it._

_The man I painted stood there, proud and tall. He ran towards the minotaur and picked up the girl with ease and ran away as fast as he could for the minotaur was too powerful and he didn't have many arrows left. The girl looked conflicted. She was probably thinking if she should fight him or let him take her with him. _

_The minotaur roared and charged though the forest after them. The man stopped and laid the weak girl on a nearby tree and got ready to fight, though he didn't have much of a weapon with only three arrows. The girl took out her sword, which was still strapped to her side and threw it at the ground near his feet. "Take it," she whispered._

_He gripped the sword and charged the monster. He dodged, stabbed, slashed. Did as much as he could to damage him. While he was fighting the girl squirmed and screamed in pain although she wasn't moving her injured ankle. There was a deep cut that was on her right arm, about four inches long, and bone deep. The wound had a disgusting green liquid oozing out of it. Her face, wet from tears and sweat, was in a painful expression. After Octavian's father had stabbed the minotaur in the heart and had dissolved, he turned to the girl who was trying very hard not to scream._

_"What happened to you?" he asked kneeling next to her. Her breathing became faster and shallower._

_"Poison," she managed to say. That's when he noticed the wound on her arm. _

_"Kills...slowly...painfully," she gasped. The man tried to touch the wound with a clean cloth, to clean it but the girl shrieked in pain again._

_"Kill me! Kill me, please!" she begged as she screamed._

_"I can't," he said sadly._

_"Please! Have mercy! Please! PLEASE!" she screamed. _

_He stood up and notched his last arrow on his bow and aimed it at the girl's heart. The girl kept shrieking in pain. After a moment of hesitation, he let the arrow fly and it found its target, her heart._

_"NO, SASHA!" a pained voice shouted. The man quickly spun around and came face-to-face with three teenagers, no older than 21. They all had camp Half-Blood shirts, but they were tattered and dirty. The boy in the middle of the others was staring horrified at the dead girl lying beside the man's feet. Tears started to stream down his pale skin and looked at the man in front of him, hate and confusion displayed on his face. In an instant, he charged at the man with his sword ready to impale him. The man dodged but the other two joined in._

_"It wasn't...she asked..." the man tried to explain but every time he tried to finish a sentence, he had to dodge their weapons. The man stopped dodging and started attacking. He knocked the first boy off his feet and his head hit a rock, which knocked him out. Then another came towards him and the man punched the boy, also knocking him out. _

_There was only one left, the one that had cried out. They looked at each other, waiting for one or the other to make a move. The air around them was filled with tension._

_"You killed my sister..." the boy man shook his head._

_"I didn't, look, let me expla-"_

_"YOU KILLED HER!" he yelled. "she was my little sister. The only thing I had left," then the boy ran towards him one more time. The man dodged and tripped him._

_"I'm sorry," he said and hit the boy's head with the hilt of his sword, hard enough to pass out cold, but not to do serious damage. The man put the dead girl's sword in her brother's hands. He left ambrosia and nectar beside him. Then he ran deeper into the woods and farther away from the dead girl and her vengeful brother..._

* * *

I gasped for breath realizing that I was holding it. So that's why those guys had attacked Octavian's family but that didn't explain how they had found them. I concentrated on the Spirit of Delphi one more time but suddenly I became dizzy and tired. I guess that was all for today. I really wanted to tell Octavian but I wanted to get all the information so it would have to wait.

Who knew I would feel any sympathy for that power hungry jerk. I think Rose was right and he needed a friend. I had to be...nice to him. It sounded weird when you thought about it since he probably never gave anyone any reason to be friendly to him. Maybe being friends with him won't kill me, probably. Just friends...

* * *

"Octavian, wait up," I called out as he was entering the newly made cafè in the city. The Romans had decided to stay and expand Camp Half-Blood just enough to make a city. He turned around, saw me and scowled. He ignored me and went in quickly. He wasn't making this easier on me. I followed him inside.

There weren't that many people in the café. I saw Annabeth, Frank and Hazel sitting in a table. They hadn't seen me yet. Then I spotted Octavian sitting on the farthest table from most people. I started walking towards him. He was looking at a bunch of old looking pieces of paper. He glanced up as he saw me coming. He looked like he was staring at something behind me. He looked rather annoyed.

"Rachel, where are you going?" It was Annabeth. She put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at my grey-eyed friend.

"I was just going to-" I started not sure if I should tell Annabeth about anything.

"Come on, I'll buy you some coffee if you want," Annabeth said as she guided me to the table where Frank and Hazel were. I glanced behind me and made eye contact with Octavian for a second before he quickly looked back at the papers in front of him with a hint of blush across his face. Blush?

"Hey Rachel," Frank said.

"Hey," Hazel also greeted.

"Hello," I replied. I sat down with them. I told Annabeth I didn't relily want anything to drink right now. Then Hazel and Frank started talking about how life was like in Camp Jupiter. I tried to listen but I just pretended to and nod from time to time. I kept glancing at Octavian. I didn't want it to seem obvious so I counted to sixty to get a quick peek at what he was doing. I'd catch himalso staring at me a few times like would just turn away quickly to drink from his cup or look at those papers, with his blush slowly becoming more visible.

Then I heard Octavian's name had entered the conversation. "he's such a sneaky creep." Frank said.

"Percy told me about him," Annabeth said.

"he blackmails people, he buys friends. It's so...scandalous," Hazel added as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Rachel would totally agree with you there, Haze. Right Rachel?" asked Frank.

"why would you say that?" I asked a bit defensive.

"Well, because you can't stand each other. I've seen the way you two argue."

"Maybe he's changed," I said almost in a whisper.

"Oh no, tell me Rose hasn't gotten that into your head?" Annabeth asked. "Dont take what she says too seriously, shes too innocent about everything."

"Maybe we should give him a chance," I insisted, not sure why I was trying so hard.

"Rachel,are you feeling alright?" Hazel asked.

"She must be in some kind of spell," Frank suggested.

"I'm completely fine! Look I came here to do something anyway," I said and got up.

"Um, ok. We have to leave anyway," Hazel said.

"Ok, bye," I said. I waited for them to leave until I turned on my heel to Octavian. He was still there to my luck. I walked up to him and heard a few whispers from behind.

"Hi, Octavian," I said. He quickly looked up at me, surprised that I was talking to him without having to insult him. Then he made an annoyed expression but that didn't hide the blush that was starting to return. I tried to hold in a giggle. I figured laughing at him wasn't the best idea.

"What? Never had a girl say hi to you?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

He scoffed, "Very funny, Dare. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to sit with you," I said simply. He looked like he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Got nothing to say?" Octavian opened his mouth, probably to start arguing with me, which I didn't mind that much, when Drew walked up to us.

"OMG! Rachel and Octavian not fighting?" She gasped. She was so overdramatic.

"What are you doing here, Drew?" I asked not hiding my annoyance. Her face turned sour.

"Ugh, don't get me started. My dad moved in to camp and thought I should get a job to make me a more 'responsible' and 'friendly' person," she complained putting air-quotes around the two adjectives that Drew would never be. "So I got a job here as a waitress or whatever. I take people's orders and bring them coffee because they're all lazy-asses. And Gwen, my manager, told me to go to all the customers and ask if they want anything or I'm fired so what can I get you?" She said and took out a notepad and pencil.

I looked at Octavian, "You want anything?" I asked him. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes. "Two hot chocolates, whipped cream on top with sprinkles on that and a dozen mini chocolate chip muffins," I told Drew and nodded.

"That's going straight to your thighs, hon and I don't think you can afford the extra pounds," She said with a smirk and left.

"Gods, she's annoying," I said.

"Well, you have to admit that, for a Greek, she's hot," Octavian said. That was probably a harmless comment, he probably didn't mean anything by it but I felt anger. I was suddenly confused. Why did I get angry. I decided to ignore the feeling and Octavian's comment.

"So what are you looking at?" I asked.

"None of your business."

"Come on, let me see. I could help."

Octavian sighed, "Well it's a few of the pages from the Sybillines books but I can't make out the words," he squinted as he tried to read the words that had faded. I also squinted and moved closer to Octavian. I didn't want to touch the frail pages. I was aware that our shoulders were touching and our faces were close to each other, trying to read the letters. I felt stirring at the pit of my stomach.

"These pages are really faded. I'm surprised they haven't turned to dust yet," I said as I moved back to how I was before because here came Drew with the chocolate.

"Here and I want a big tip." She said and marched off to another table.

"Here," I handed Octavian a cup and I took a long sip of the hot chocolate. It was so sweet. I looked at Octavian. He was just staring at his cup with a frown.

"Don't you want some?" I asked. He looked up at me and chuckled.

"What?" I asked feeling conscious of what I might've done to make him chuckle.

"You have a white mustache." Oh, the whipped cream. I licked my upper lip to clean it.

"Why don't you have some?" I asked, still embarrassed for some reason.

He frowned again. It made me kind of sad because he actually looked nice with a smile on his face.

"Don't you think it's too much sugar?" He asked.

"Are you serious? Come on Octavian. Y.O.L.O," I said and stuffed a mini muffin in my mouth.

"What is Y.O.L.O.?"

"You don't know what that means? It stands for You Only Live Once," I explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Ok I'll try it," He hesitantly put the cup to his lips and took a small sip. He looked up at me, "It tastes good."

I couldn't help but bust out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Now you have a white mustache," I said. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Well you probably looker funnier than me," He said and licked the whipped cream off.

"Here," I handed him a muffin, "Now try this." He didn't hesitate this time. After we had finished all the muffins and chocolate, we called for Drew to give us the bill.

"I'll pay," we both said at the same time.

"No it's alright. I can pay, really," Octavian said.

"You don't have to, if I hadn't just come up to you, you wouldn't have to pay," I reasoned.

"But I actually didn't mind as much as I thought I would," Octavian admitted. I felt that stirring in my stomach again. I felt my cheeks flush and I covered my face with my hair so he didn't notice. Drew just stood there and smirked at me. I glared at her and tried to calm down.

"I should still pay. You didn't order anything, I did," I insisted.

"But I did eat it and I liked it. I haven't tasted chocolate in a long time."

"Will someone just pay already! We're getting more customers, you know and we're going to need this table. This really hot guy comes here around this time and sits here and I want to get his order when he gets here," Drew exclaimed. Typical shallow wannabe.

"You should be nicer to your customers or we might have to complain," Octavian said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, and Gwen might have to fire you," I added.

She sighed, "Fine. I hope your date went well."

"What? We're not on a date," I said. I felt my cheeks burn. I looked at Octavian from the corner of my eye and he was red too.

"Oh, you're not on a date? It looked like it. Whatever just pay already," Drew said.

After another minute of arguing we paid half the bill and got out. We started walking around the city.

"That was fun," I finally said, breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah, I guess..." He said looking at the ground. I looked around. The city was something to look at. I felt my hand brush Octavian's.

"Sorry," I muttered, hiding my burning cheeks behind my curtain of hair.

"Um, I have to go." Octavian said and started walking away.

"Why?" I asked grabbing on to his arm. He stopped immediately.

"I just remembered that I have to go talk to Reyna. Roman stuff you know," He said.

"Oh, okay. See you later, then?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute.

"Okay." Then we both noticed I was still holding his arm. I quickly let it go.

"Bye!" I waved and quickly walked the opposite direction.

"Bye, Rachel," He said. I stopped walking. That was the first time he had ever said my first name. I turned to look at him but he was already walking away. My cheeks flushed, my heart pounded, and that stirring in my stomach, that was butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't...did I have a...on Octavian?!


	8. The Children of Hades

**I really focused on Nico in this chapter, don't worry, Octachel on the next chapter, probably. Who knows what will pop into my head.**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Rose**

"Ok Nico, what is it?" I asked. Nico wanted to tell me and Percy something. I hoped it wasn't bad news. We were standing near the woods, away from the rest of the camp. Nico seemed very nervous.

"Are you okay, Nico?" Percy asked, "You look like you're going to be sick."

"Is it Bianca?" I asked. Nico shook his head.

"I feel like it's fair that I told you guys. I don't know how you're going to take it though. I didn't want to tell you because you guys are great friends and Rose you were there when I needed you most. I just thought that you would shun me if I ever said anything," Nico rambled.

"What is it, Nico? Come on, we can take it." Percy said.

"Yeah, don't worry. Whatever it is, we won't think any less of you." I reassured him.

"Really?" He asked. I wondered what he was about to tell us that made him act so...not Nico.

Nico swallowed, "Okay the thing is that, before you I liked...someone."

"And that's why you broke up with my sister, is that it? You were cheating on her, weren't you? Di Angelo I'm gonna-" Percy stepped up and was getting ready to take out Riptide but I stopped him.

"Perce stop it," I told him.

"No! I wasn't going to say that! I would never cheat on Rose, but my feelings were messed up because I thought that I only liked Rose because she reminded me of that someone..." He trailed of.

"So my sister was second best? You just liked her only because she reminded you of someone else!?" Percy accused Nico.

"Percy will you calm down! It's not like that anymore. You can put the sword away! See, this is why I didn't want to say anything." Nico took a deep breath. "I like Rose for who she is. I have moved on from my past crush, honest."

"So why am I even here then?" Percy demanded. I was actually thinking that too. Nico didn't have to tell Percy. He knew how Percy was so over-protected. Nico looked at us gravely. After a few minutes he finally opened his mouth.

"My crush used to be you, Percy..." He said it so softly, it was almost a whisper. Me and Percy stood there for a few seconds. Then Percy burst out laughing.

"Nice one, dude. You totally got me. Wasn't that funny Rose?" I wasn't paying attention. My mind went back to that day when Aphrodite visited in my cabin.

_Flashback_

_It was almost curfew and I was pacing around my cabin just hating myself. I covered myself in my pillow and I screamed as loud and long as I could. The pillow muffled the sound. I felt tired but better than before. That was building up for some time. I lifted my face from the pillow and I said to no one in particular, "Love stinks." Then a sudden pink light appeared in the middle of the room. I shielded my eyes from the blinding light. When the lightshow was over I saw that I wasn't alone anymore. There was a woman standing there in a Greek style toga. I couldn't pinpoint her exact features, they kept changing. I remembered a story Percy told me ones about a limousine and a certain goddess wanting to talk to him._

_"Aphrodite," I said._

_"Hello Rose Jackson. My, don't you look nice. Although I would wear something more...clean," she said as she wrinkled her nose at my outfit. I was wearing a camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts. They were covered in dirt and oil._

_"Well, I'm not here to talk about fashion. We can do that some other time. You have a boy problem, don't you?" she asked. I blushed remembering that this was the goddess of Love. Aphrodite laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."_

_I cleared my throat, "So are you going to tell me what to do or something?"_

_"Don't be silly Rose! I can't tell you what to do, but I can help. Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that aside from Annabeth's little dilemma, this is my love story of the month!"_

_"Glad I can entertain you," I said angrily. Honestly, can't the gods not butt in where they're not wanted._

_"Now, now. Don't get mad. I see you have your hear torn. But in my humble opinion, I would pick a son of Ares," she giggled._

_"Yeah, not gonna happen. Sorry. I'm not into the hot tempered ruthless boys," I said._

_"Well. I think you should be careful who you choose. One of them might be hiding something from you," she said as she started glowing into that strange light._

_"Wait, what secret? Who is-" I started._

_"Don't worry Rose. I'll make it interesting for you," Aphrodite chirped as she faded into the light and disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

I had to choose between Nico or Leo and I chose Nico, obviously. Percy looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned.

"He's not kidding Percy," I said.

"What, of course he is-" I cut him off.

"Since when has he joked around like that?" I asked. Percy's face paled a bit. We looked at Nico, who was staring at his feet.

"Great, now I have to compete with both girls and boys!" I complained. Nico looked up.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"And you," I pointed at Percy, "What the heck do they see in you? I mean you're not that cute," I teased Percy. If I had to be honest with myself, I felt relieved that I finally figured out what Aphrodite was talking about.

"So, you're not mad? Disgusted? Sad?" asked Nico, " 'cause I was prepared for any of those outbursts."

"Actually I just find it more stressful. Think about it. Not only do I have to worry about girls trying to steal you from me, but now guys." I shook my head, "But I think you're worth it."

"Seriously? You don't think it's gross or something?! It's okay, I can take it," Nico insisted.

"I'm cool with it. As long as you're not playing with Rose's feelings and you're aware that I'm taken and if I see you with any girl OR guy, I will beat your sorry ass back to the underworld," Percy warned. I couldn't help but laugh. They joined me, Percy because he sounded so silly and Nico, probably because he was relived that I didn't get angry at him.

"So I'm guessing you're bi," Percy figured. Nico nodded.

"But please don't tell anyone, it's better to just keep it between us, you know," Nico said.

"I agree but you better tell you're sisters. Just out of curiosity, since when did you have a crush on me?" Percy asked.

"Percy!" I said. I thought that was rude to ask for some reason.

Nico blushed and looked at the ground. "Since I met you..." He muttered. Percy whistled.

"Percy shut up. Well don't worry about Nico. I don't really care that you used to like my brother, as long as you still consider me as you're girlfriend." I said.

"Of course I do! Percy means nothing to me anymore," Nico exclaimed.

"Hey!" Percy complained.

"I meant that I just see him as a friend and besides, you heard him. He'll beat me until I get to the underworld, the hard way." Nico said.

"Well I have to go. I told Annabeth we were going out to eat. Leo just made a McDonalds!" Percy cheered, "You guys can come and we can make it a double date. That way I can keep an eye on both of you."

"Actually, as much fun as that sounds, I have activities. I have canoeing in who knows when. I could be late for all I know. Bye Percy. Bye Nico," I gave Percy a quick hug and Nico a quick kiss and ran to the beach.

* * *

**Nico**

Well that went better than I thought. WAY better. Now that I don't have to worry about Rose and Percy, my next task is to tell my sisters. I spotted Bianca just standing in the strawberry fields. I walked up to her but then stopped. She had a dreamy expression on her face. I wondered what she was looking at. I followed her gaze and I saw Frank and Leo were arguing about who know what it was this time. I looked between her and them. I had a feeling someone had a crush. Now I was going to turn into a weird, annoying Percy-like overprotective brother.

I continued to walk to her and stopped by her side. She had been captured since the titan war so she had aged. She was still older than me, she was fifteen. I guessed that she hit puberty since I never remember her having a crush on anyone in particular, although, it's fair to say that I didn't pay much attention stuff like that when I was younger. She hadn't noticed me yet. She was still looking at Frank and Leo's direction.

"Hello! Earth to Bianca. Anyone there," I said as I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, Nico. Sorry I was just-there was a-" she stuttered as blush appeared on her face. I chuckled.

"Guess someone isn't joining the Hunters of Artemis," I said smugly. I was still a bit bitter about that so excuse me.

"What I was just...ugh" She stopped trying to explain herself.

"Don't worry. I get it. It happened to me too," I said.

"Yeah, I know. Rose is your girlfriend, right? How did you pull that off?" She asked me.

"Why do you ask? You thought I couldn't get a girlfriend?" I asked annoyed.

"No, it's just that Percy looks so over-protective about her. I was talking to him and Rose came up to us and asked him what sex was. You know what that is, right? I don't want to explain it," She said embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I know. Annabeth isn't afraid to explain anything that has to do with science, even the reproductive system. She almost wanted to give me homework on it!" I said.

"Yeah well, Percy got all red and told her that she wasn't old enough to know yet. Then she said that you knew so she should know. Then Percy gave the weirdest explanation ever. He told her that when two people are in love with each other and are married, they send Hermes a letter saying that they want a baby with their picture so then Eileithyia, who is the goddess of child birth, can make the baby from clay and Hermes delvers the baby after nine months because it takes a long time to make the baby look like the parents."

"Wow, I think I liked that explanation better," I admitted.

"So yeah. You are right, I won't join the Hunters and part of the reason is that I have a crush on...someone, but also because I don't want to make the same mistake twice and leave you alone," Bianca said. She hugged me tightly.

"Bianca stop blaming yourself," I felt her crying on my shoulder.

"It's just that-I'm sorry Nico. I'm so so sorry," She continued to apologize. I just held her and let her cry it out. After she had stopped, I pulled away.

"Bianca, I'm not angry at you, well, not anymore at least. So stop, please?" Bianca sniffed. After looking at me for a few more seconds, she nodded and smiled.

"Okay," She whispered.

"Come on, there's this café that Gwen is in charge of. I'll buy you something," I said as we walked towards the city.

"That would be nice. Can we invite Hazel? You know for some sibling bonding time," Bianca said,

"Did you get that from Percy?"

"...Maybe," she said.

"Sure, we can invite Hazel," I smiled. This day just got better and better.

* * *

**Who does Bianca have a crush on? Frank or Leo? Am I going to pair Leo up with Bianca? Or am I going to break up Frazel so Frank and Bianca can have a go? Decisions, decisions. No point in telling me anything, I already made up my mind so I will totally give you hints while the story continues. For now that's what you get. But just because I'm curious, if you had to choose, what would you prefer? Bianca and Frank or Bianca and Leo? Big hint, I don't like Frazel or Caleo. (Don't ask me why, I just don't like them. Don't hate me, okay?)**

**~Melissa L.**


	9. I Trust Her

**Let me explain real quick something. My friends like Percy Jackson and I gave them a choice, I asked them if they wanted Leo x Bianca or Frank x Bianca. (This was before i even wrote the first chap) They said ? x Bianca. They did give me the idea of bringing Bianca back so sorry if I disappoint anyone or if I don't great. Glad that's out of the way.**

**~Melissa L**

* * *

**Octavian**

What is wrong with me? I can't be falling for that Greek?! Could I? She's not technically Greek. She's mortal. Why am I even bothering to rationalize? She would never go out with a guy like me. I should just forget about the whole thing and avoid her but I really don't want to. I only made up an excuse to leave because I couldn't bear being next to her. When she asked me if I wanted to see her again, I should've said no and ended whatever friendship we started. It seemed like the safest thing to do to protect my feelings. Call me a coward if you want. But she held on to my arm. Her touch send a tingly sensation and I liked it. I knew I should've shaken her away, I should've just kept on walking but no, I had to look into those sparkling bright green eyes of hers. I felt compelled to say yes to her.

Our relationship would never work so why try? I promise myself not to look for Rachel Elizabeth Dare again even though that, in my heart (Yeah I have one, big surprise), I know my weakness will win over my logical mind and I'll go looking for her again or she'll come to me. I don't know what to do. I feel more confused than I ever was in my life.

* * *

Rachel

Yesterday was really great. I really enjoyed being with Octavian. Crazy right? I paced around my room in my cave, trying to decipher what's happening to me even though I already know but am too afraid and/or stubborn to admit it.

_"Who knows? You might end up liking him,"_ That's what Rose had said. Why did she have to be right most of the time?! No, I was not falling for the biggest jerk in camp since Drew. There was no chemistry between us. We were like complete opposites. There was no way it would work out. Besides, why would he go out with me? He doesn't strike me as a cuddler. It's silly really. I pictured me and Octavian just sitting down, with his arm around me and me putting my head on his chest while we looked at the sunset. Totally cheesy, I know. I couldn't see that happening, and I'm the oracle! I sighed and plopped on my bed, tired of thinking about this. Speaking of Octavian, I needed to figure out how those Greeks found Octavian's family. I focused on the Spirit of Delphi again.

* * *

_I saw the three boys were starting to wake up. This must've been after Octavian's dad had left. The brother looked around and saw his dead sister. He crawled to her body, wrapped his arms around her body, probably knowing that she was in the underworld now. He cried while his companions tried to comfort him._

_"Mark, let's go. We have to get back to camp." One of his friends said._

_"Steve's right. There could be monsters nearby already for all we know." said the other._

_"Alright, Bret, you're both right." The brother carried his sister to camp, where they wrapped her in a beautiful shroud that had suns and arrows in patterns. She must've been a child of Apollo. How sad that they were related. I watched as they burned her body._

_The scenery shifted and I was somewhere dark. I saw Mark and a woman just like Octavian had described, long black hair, coffee eyes and pale skin.I immediately recognized her. Khione, goddess of snow. _

_"I'm sorry for your loss, Mark," she said._

_"Huh? Who the fuck are you?" Mark asked as he looked for his weapon but couldn't find it._

_"Relax, you're in a dream. I'm not here to hurt you, not like that man in the woods did," She said._

_"How do you know that?" He demanded._

_"I know many things, do you want me to show you where he is?" She asked already knowing the answer. He nodded._

_"Very well," She made ice that showed Octavian's father and Octavian as a small kid. Octavian's dad was teaching Octavian how to shoot an arrow, it seemed. His wife came out, holding two glasses of water and they ran to her. Octavian's dad put his arm around his wife and ruffled Octavian's hair. They looked like such a happy family._

_"While you mourn from the death of your sister, the man that has caused it is happy with his family, not regretting of the crime that he has committed." Khione hissed. Mark shook from anger. He balled up his fist and smashed the ice. His hand was bleeding but he didn't seem to care._

_"He's in San Francisco. I'll guide you to their home. If you want. You won't let him get away with this terrible crime, will you?" She whispered in his ear. _

_"No, I won't," He said with determination._

_The scenery shifted again, this time I found myself in a dark cave. Khione was talking to none other than Gaea._

_"Well, have you done it?" Gaea asked with her eyes closed and mouth not moving._

_"Yes, mistress. The Greek has killed the Roman's family. Now the young Roman remains bitter and cold. He will not disappoint. He'll make sure the Romans don't trust the Greeks, when the time comes. For now, he hides himself in his own ambitions of power. Too bad that Greek died of that Emposai. I thought he was kind of cute. He would've made an excellent addition to my collection." Khione laughed._

_"How did you manage it?" Gaea asked._

_"Simple, the poor girl didn't know that I was leading her to a swarm of scorpions from Tarturus. She thought it was an omen from her father. Demigods are so easy to fool."_

_"Excellent work, you have done well." Gaea smiled and the images faded._

* * *

Gaea! Of course! How did I not figure it out before? She was manipulating them into making sure Octavian would cause problems for the Greeks and Romans to make peace, but their plan failed. Octavian was just another pawn in Gaea's game. She caused so many miseries, I wished she would feel the same pain she has caused others but she gets to go back to sleep. How's that fair? Khione, that bitch! She helped in this. I hoped that the Gods found her so she could be punished but unfortunately, she went into hiding when it looked like Gaea was losing. What a coward. I have to tell Octavian.

I walked out and went into camp. I bumped into Bianca Di Angelo.

"Oh hi, Rachel," Bianca said.

"Hi, Bianca. How are you doing?" I asked.

"Well..." she didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong? Is it Nico or-"

"No, he's okay. It's just that I'm having a bit of boy trouble," She said shyly.

"Well join the club!" I felt a bit better, knowing someone else was also having trouble similar to mine at least I think.

"Really? You also have a crush on guy that's probably not into you?" She asked.

"Yeah. who do you have a crush on?" Bianca blushed.

"My crush is a bit embarrassing."

"It can't be worst than mine, trust me."

"You say yours first and then I'll say mine."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. Maybe if I told someone, I'd feel better. "It's...Oct-Octavian," I stuttered to get his name out.

"The guy I hear is a selfish, manipulative, blackmailing, power-hungry, harsh blond jerk?"

"That's one way of saying it," I muttered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. How about you?"

"I like-" Bianca started but was cut off by Percy and Rose.

"Rose, I don't want to talk about this anymore," Percy said.

"But why are girls so fat when they are waiting for the baby. And why do they go to the hospital?" Rose asked.

"Because, she...she gets anxious to see the baby and eats more than usual and before the baby comes, they have to take out all the extra food that they ate because it's not healthy." Percy seemed pleased with his explanation.

"Oh, I get it now. See? Was that so hard to tell me?" Rose said.

"It was easier than I thought."

"Now why do I bleed?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, blushing again.

"Well, I started bleeding from my-"

"Okay, I get it." Percy cut her off. "That is girl stuff that brothers should not have to explain. Ask Annabeth about that. Are you, you know, bleeding?"

"Not anymore. Will it happen again?"

"Uh...yeah. It happens every month."

"Why?"

"Stop interrogating me!" Percy's face was as red as my hair. Me and Bianca laughed at him. Percy glared at us.

"Well, you can tell me about your crush later, just don't tell anyone about mine," I told Bianca, she nodded and I headed for the city. Maybe Octavian was at the café.

* * *

**Octavian**

I'm the biggest idiot in the world. I was walking in the park, having nothing better to do when I spotted Rachel. I should've walked the other direction, saying to myself that I had to keep my promise but after the last second I ran to her.

"Hey, Rachel," I said.

"Oh, hi Octavian. I've been looking everywhere for you," she said. I resisted the urge to ask why. "Anyway, I have to tell you something, maybe we could go to my cave, it's kinda important."

"Okay," I had no clue what Rachel would want to tell me but I couldn't help but think,_ she invited me to her cave, alone. Just the two of us_. Yep, I've completely lost it. I distracted myself with imagining Jackson getting electrocuted. I don't even know so don't ask." Here we are," Rachel said and opened the door to her cave. I slowly walked inside, not really knowing what to expect. A prank or a trick, I guess old habits die hard.

Rachel sat on the red couch on patted the space next to her. "Come on, sit down. It might take me a while to explain everything," I sat down next to her.

"so what is so important that it has to be in your cave?" I asked.

"It's about the Greeks that killed your parents."

"Oh, Rachel, please don't bring that up-"

"No, Octavian. You have to know. What happened was a total misunderstanding."

"And you expect me to believe that!? I thought you understood," I said bitterly.

"Will you stop interrupting and then criticize me later?" Rachel asked.

"Fine, go ahead,"

Rachel started explaining about my dad saving a dying girl named Sasha, in the woods only to have to shoot her out of mercy for her. Then that her brother, Mark, thought my dad killed her for no reason and that the same woman that told me who killed my parents was Khione, some snow goddess. She was the same woman who told Mark where to find my dad.

"Gaea planned it," Rachel continued, " She was using you to push the Greeks away. Mark was as much of a victim as you were, Octavian. Besides, Khione can persuade even the Gods about things, she was the one to tell Zeus to close Olympus for fucks sakes!"

I was quiet for a moment. That was a lot to take in. I didn't know if I believed that or if I even wanted to believe.

"Octavian, I'm not making this up. I wouldn't go through all that trouble in making up a story like that, just to hurt you. You trusted me with your past, now please trust me with this," Rachel insisted.

I bit my lower lip. It wasn't fair for her to be saying this to me. If only she knew what she could make me do anything by just asking. I tried to remain strong, tried not to be bias about the decision I was going to make, but how could I not trust her?

Like I said before, I'm an idiot. If it would've come from anybody else, I would've stabbed them with my dagger but this was her. I was about to go against my feelings and mouth off at her but she lightly put her hand on mine, trying to comfort me, I supposed. How could I say no? I made up my mind.

"I trust you," I said.

"you do?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do although I have no logical explanation for it," Except that maybe I did have feelings for Rachel. She smiled at me. Nobody had smiled because of me in a long time either and I couldnt help but smile back at her. I never understood the saying, _Smiles are contagious_, now I did. Then she hugged me.

I felt paralyzed, not really sure what to do next. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and we just sat there, holding on to each other. She buried her face on my neck, it tickled a bit. I chuckled.

"what's so funny?" Rachel pulled away.

"It's just that a few weeks ago, I would've never imagined myself doing all this stuff," I sad.

"what do you mean by 'stuff'?"

"You know, talking to someone who I wasnt blackmailing or insulting or shouting at. Wow,now that I think about it, I was a jerk," I concluded.

"No! You? A jerk?" Rachel teased.

"No wonder I didn't have friends, well real friends, I mean"

"Hey," Rachel gripped my hand, "I'm your friend, right?"

"Yeah, you are," I told her but I couldn't help but want her to be more than that.


	10. Girl's Night Out But Them Two?

Just saying that this chapter is on Reyna so if you hate her, sorry (I don't know why you would but you must have your reasons. I'm not judging) Next chapter, I might start putting clues about Bianca because I like to mess with y'all :)

~Melissa L.

* * *

**Reyna**

I was looking at documents of all the people that are staying here, trying to organize them and all that. Chiron was nice enough to let me borrow one of the rooms in the Big House for an office. I just sit there and move stacks of paper and putting them in order. I let Frank have the day free because he did come back from saving the world from chaos so I thought that was fair.

So Jason's back. I don't know how I should feel about that. I mean happy, obviously but-I don't know. I just have to accept the fact that Jason loves someone else. He's still my friend and that's something, right?

But what kind of friend disappears, comes back with a girlfriend (when he knew I had a crush on him), asks to show her around the city WE are supposed to be keeping in order, leaves again after wrecking New Rome (I know it was an accident, but still), comes back yet again and doesn't even talk to me! Okay, maybe I have been avoiding him but what else was I supposed to do? I can't even look at him because when I do, McLean is always there and I get...I get jealous. There I said it not that I'll admit it to anyone. I don't need that kind of attention.

I sigh, closing my eyes for a moment and pretending that I have no problems whatsoever. After a while I decide that I need to just get some fresh air. I leave my dogs in the office just to keep an eye her. I leave the Big House to find a nice quiet place.

* * *

I walked around for a while, all over camp until I finally found a hill to just sit and relax although there was a dragon under the tree, but he wasn't attacking.

"I guess you get kind of lonely up here?" I ask the dragon, which is stupid because he can't talk anyway. I sit with my legs under me, watching what's outside of the border. Nothing really, just trees but the sun is sinking and it creates beautiful shades of colors appear in the sky.

"What are you doing, here?" asks a voice behind me. I turn around with my hand on my dagger. It's a girl with long light brown hair and looks strong. She was wearing a red bandana and Camp Half-Blood shirt with jeans. There was fire in her brown eyes like she would take on anybody who as so much as looked at her the wrong way.

"Hey, I know you. You're Reyna, aren't you? The girl who brought back the statue?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Excuse me but who are you?" I remembered seeing her a few times but she always seemed to be picking fights with people, mostly the Apollo cabin.

"I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares." She said gruffly.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked a little annoyed that she had interrupted the silence.

"I just came here to feed him," She pointed at the dragon that was waiting patiently for the food. I noticed she was holding a bucket. "But you didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I just came for some alone time. Being Praetor isn't easy," I said.

"Yeah, well. Try to keep a whole cabin of Ares kids from always fighting," She told me as she threw pieces of meat at the dragon, "I don't do that good of a job myself since I get into fights too, but still. It's stressful." She came and sat next to me. "So what are your troubles?"

"Does it matter?"

"I've got nothing better to do. Besides, I'm mad at Chris right now so I'm avoiding him."

"Chris?"

"My boyfriend. He and his idiot half siblings, the Hermes cabin, pranked my cabin. He's telling me to have a sense of humor, that it was a joke but hiding all our weapons and making us fight about who stole them? I mean, come on, this is my third electric spear!" She said as she held out the arrow to show me.

"He probably didn't mean it, but at least you have a boyfriend to-" I suddenly stopped mid sentence, thinking I had said too much.

"So that's what it is. Boy trouble." She smirked at me.

"I guess you could say that," I smiled bitterly, "It's just something I have to move on from, you know? He already has a girlfriend and I have a reputation to maintain. I don't want to bore you with my pathetic love problems."

"It's cool really. I thought you didn't have any problems, actually. You look like you're above everyone else when you speak. A leader. You seem like the strong, fearless type. I respect that."

"I wished that people didn't think I had it easy." I muttered.

"Hey, I don't give a lot of compliments, you know. You should accept them, anyway, Silena once told me that talking about your problems helps, as long as you don't bore me to death and if this gets girly, I'll have to smack you."

I laughed, "Fine but I don't see how that could help."

"Just try it." She insisted. I was a little hesitant about telling her anything. I didn't know, she barely knew me, why should I? I didn't see why though, she didn't look like she would hold it against me, or at least I hoped so.

"Well, let's just say I'm trying to get over a guy that used to work with me before all this happened."

"You're not referring to Jason, are you?"

"Well, when you work with someone closely, you learn more about them and you come to realize that maybe you do have feelings for them. I just couldn't bear when he went missing and having Octavian say he was dead just so he could try to be Praetor. I wouldn't give up, though. Then Jason comes back with this girl, Piper McLean. I have to admit she is beautiful." I paused for a second. I can't believe I just said that. "Then he just goes on like nothing's changed and maybe that's why I keep thinking things could still work for us." I start feeling tears build up in my eyes but I won't cry. I will not cry for him although it's very tempting. Then Clarisse puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, no need to get so down. Have you tried talking to him?"

I shake my head, "I will not reduce myself to talk about my feelings out loud, especially when McLean is there. Believe me, I've wanted to talk to him, but when I get the courage, at the last minute I stop because it's like McLean is glued to him. I sometimes think I hate Jason."

"Yeah well I sometimes think I hate Chris but in the end I'll get over it and we'll be holding hands at the campfire the next day. You know, you kind of remind me of me. You want to keep an image that you've worked on for a long time and you don't want your feelings getting in the way of that. I guess, in the end, love wins, which stinks because it's so annoying sometimes. I've never had a boyfriend so I had no idea what to do and I probably still don't. I'm not very good with advise so I don't know if I'm helping or making things worst."

"Actually, I feel better. Thanks. I haven't had a nice talk with someone since..." I don't want to say his name again.

"Yeah well, let's go," I got up and dusted herself off.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I get up too.

"Going to have fun. I'm tired of talking about guys so let's forget about that and lets go to the water park. I heard that the Hephaestus cabin just finished it and they're opening it in an hour or so."

"I've never gone to a water park before," I admit.

"What!? We need to get you in there pronto then. I'm guessing you don't have a swimsuit." I shook my head, "Then we'll buy you one and then we'll go. Come on," she said and we walked back to the city and find a store that sold swimsuits.

* * *

I really like Reyna so I just wanted to put her in here and Clarisse and her talking is a bit bizarre to me so I put it in there too.

~Melissa L.


	11. What Just Happened?

**I decided to update since I had nothing better to do. By the way, I know some people don't like OC's and I'm sorry but I kind of needed Shane (some random guy I made up) in this. By the way, I like to mess with the characters so that explains the whole Hazel drama. **

* * *

**Percy**

I'm still a little surprised, I mean, Nico had a crush on me? That was unexpected. As long as Rose is happy, though, I guess I don't mind that much. I just wished that Rose wouldn't ask anymore questions, I'm starting to run out of stories. Why does she have to grown up so fast?

I was going to talk to Rachel, wanting to know what she and Bianca were talking about. I heard crush so I thought maybe I could help. I mean, I'm dating Annabeth, aren't I? I was going to knock on the door but it opened and out came the last person I thought would be visiting Rachel.

"Octavian?!" I said out loud. Octavian scowled at me.

"Oh, it's you, Jackson." He shoved past me and walked out.

"Uh, hey Percy. What do you need?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Why was Octavian here? Was he causing you trouble?"

"No, we were just talking about prophet/Seeing-into-the-future stuff. You wouldn't understand." Did she just call me dumb? I let it pass.

"Well I wanted to talk to you," I began.

"Oh no, what's wrong now?" Rachel asked.

"No! Nothing's wrong. Can't a friend just want to talk to his Oracle friend without her assuming it's bad news?"

"Okay, I get it. What is it?"

"I'm here to help with your little problem," I said a bit smugly as I pointed towards my chest.

"I don't have a problem, Perce."

"You like someone, right?" I asked her. She turned bright red and I smiled. I'm a genius, "Ha, I knew it."

"So, what?"

"I'm just here to help you, I mean I must be good at this whole romance thing, who am I dating?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come on, say it."

"Annabeth..."

"Exactly so I'm sure I can talk to this guy for you."

Rachel laughed. "Please, you? Percy you might be a lot of things but romantic? And besides, the idea of you playing matchmaker would even make Aphrodite nervous."

"I'm offering help, aren't I?"

"If you don't mind, I think I'd rather deal with this on my own. It's no bid deal, really. He doesn't like me and that's it," she said a bit sad.

I scoffed, "How do you KNOW?"

"If only you knew," She said. What did she mean? Was she calling me dumb again? Girls are confusing.

"I need to do...Oracle stuff, you know. Wait, you wouldn't really know. Whatever, see ya Percy." She said, closed the door and ran past me, into the camp.

I couldn't help but wonder, did she think I was stupid or something? I shrugged because girls were probably the most weirdest creatures I've ever know.

* * *

**Rachel**

Great now Percy knows I like someone. As long as he doesn't try to 'help' I'll be fine. I already know how to solve this annoying problem. I just have to move on. Sounds simple enough right? Now the 'how' is what I'm having trouble with. I was walking around to clear my mind. I figured that would help but it only made me think of Octavian more. I wanted to think it was gross or something but no, I had to have feelings for him.

This was so stupid. I didn't even understand why I was even attracted to him. I used to have a crush on Percy and I guess I got why I liked him. He was nice, brave, and all that sappy stuff you would hear. Octavian was none of those things so I couldn't guess the reason for the initial spark there. My thoughts were interrupted by some guy's voice.

"Look out!" I heard him yell. I looked up and barely dodged the sword that flew through the air and landed next to me.

"I'm so sorry about that." A boy came up to me an offered his hand. I became breathless. Okay, this guy was hot. He had short cropped black hair and florescent blue eyes. He looked athletic built but I've never seen him before. Then I looked at his hand and noticed the SPQR tattoo. I realized he was waiting for me and I quickly grabbed his hand and got up. Then I noticed I had walked into the sword training area.

"Sorry, me and Malcolm were just sword fighting and he knocked the sword out of my hands and went your way," he explained.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't be just wandering around in here, at least not with out armor," I said.

"Well, hey, I'm Shane and I'm guessing you're Rachel."

"How did you know that?"

"Who doesn't know the oracle," Oh right.

"Hey, Shane!" Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, ran up to us. "Are you okay, Rachel. Sorry you almost got speared. I miscalculated. I was trying to knock Shane's sword and-"

"It's okay, really. I'm fine," I told him.

Malcolm sighed from relief, "Good, I was worried for a sec." Then he turned to Shane, "Come on dude, we still have to practice on your sword fighting."

"It's not that bad," Shane muttered.

"How can I put it to you nicely. Harley, a ten year old, has lasted longer than you," Malcolm said. I laughed.

"I told you I'm not good with swords. I prefer a knife," Shane said.

"Whatever, man. Let's just get back to work," Malcolm jogged back to where he came from.

Shane turned to me, "Uh, so again, sorry for almost stabbing you." He picked up the sword off the ground, "Let me make it up to you. How about a movie Friday?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"So is that a yes?" he smiled at me. I wasn't sure if I should accept. I barely knew this guy, but I felt compelled to say yes and I don't mean in some weird cast-spell kind of thing. This guy just radiated charm and likeability.

"Sure," I finally said.

"Really? Let's meet by the Athena Parthenos at seven."

"Shane!" Malcolm called him.

"Okay, then, bye," I said.

"See ya Friday," Shane waved me goodbye and ran back to Malcolm. I left the sword fighting area and ran towards my cabin asking myself the same question the whole way:

_What just happened?_

* * *

**Hazel**

"...And then Nico stuck out his tongue, told me I couldn't tell him what to do and ate all the cake I made for his ninth birthday. He had a bad case of stomach ache." Bianca said.

"Bianca!" Nico said embarrassed. I giggled. Bianca, Nico and I were at the Hades Cabin. Bianca had decided to tell me a few stories about their life before Camp Half-Blood.

"Oh, and there was this one time when he lost his pant at-"

"You promised we would never speak of that day!" Nico interrupted. Bianca and me laughed at how red he was getting. It was as if Bianca was telling the most embarrassing moments of Nico, which was fine by me.

"Let's stop talking about me. Can't you just talk about girly things instead like make up and other stupid junk?" He asked.

"Did you see the dress shop they just opened?" I asked Bianca.

"No, but we should see go see it."

"Let's go right now!"

"Fine by me, " Nico got up, "See you guys later." Me and Bianca looked at each other for a second.

"What?" Nico asked. My half sister and I got up and each took one of Nico's arms.

"What are you talking about silly," Bianca chided.

"Yeah, you're coming with us," I said.

"But-"

"No buts. You're coming because we said we were going to do everything together today. Or did you forget already?" Bianca didn't wait for an answer. "Glad you agree Nico." She looked at me, "He can help us look for dresses!"

"That's perfect!" I squealed. I never had a girls day out. Well not exactly girls day since Nico was coming but I'm not complaining.

"Can we go back to telling embarrassing stories about me?" Nico pleaded.

"No!" Bianca and me said at the same time. Nico sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Kill...me...now" I heard Nico mutter. We have went inside this little shop and had started looking around. We kind of went a little crazy and were grabbing dress after dress. We had Nico carrying about fifteen dresses. I was trying on a fancy sleepless, red dress that went down to my ankles.

"That looks so cute on you!" Bianca said.

"You look cute with that dress too!" Bianca was trying on a dress that looked like a shirt and skirt together. The top half was a turquoise color and the other half was made of what looked like jean fabric that was a bit fluffy.

"It would go good with those boots that we saw at that shop," I commented.

"You really think it looks good on me?" Bianca twirled around, "Nico what do you think?"

"I think that I'd rather stick my sword in my eye than spend another minute in this store..."

"Fine, let's go shopping for shoes instead," I suggested. Nico dropped the dresses in his arms, and ran into a shadow and disappeared.

"Does he always solve his problems like that?" Bianca asked me. I simply shrugged.

"Let's look for him later. Let's just have sister time," Bianca said. We decided not to buy anything, mostly because Nico had all our money that we told him to hold on to it for us. After a few hours of going from store to store and having lunch we were heading back to the Hades Cabin.

We were just messing around and acting silly when we heard Leo.

"Hey Hazel! Bianca! Wait up," he yelled. We stopped and waited for him. He finally caught up to us.

"How are you guys?" He asked.

"Fine, we had some girl time," Bianca said.

"That's good. Say Bianca can I talk to you for a sec? It's about what you told me," Leo whispered that last part, but I heard it anyway.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them.

Bianca blushed and shook her head, "It nothing, just stuff." Bianca grabbed Leo's arm and ran off while dragging him along. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be back later."

I was left standing there confused. What just happened? I tried to figure it out in my head. Bianca and Leo. What could those two be up to? I couldn't think of a good explanation. I was a bit upset though. Bianca left with Leo. My blood boiled from anger and I felt sad at the same time. I remembered feeling the same way back in New Orleans. I always felt like this when I walked home from school and saw kids running to their homes, their moms waiting for them with open arms. They ran and hugged them and their moms would be asking how their day was and smile as they headed inside for dinner.

I realized I was jealous. But with Bianca? I couldn't be because of... No, that couldn't be it. I already solved that problem, right? I had to admit to myself, I didn't like sharing Leo because I've gotten a bit possessive about him, not that I'd ever admit it to him or anyone else for that matter. I guess I just thought that the fates were giving me another chance to not lose him like I lost Sammy. When he disappeared into the sky, I thought I would go crazy. It was scary to think that he was gone just like that. Then we found him just casually waiting for us in the city. I was so happy then and after going through that, I promised myself I wouldn't lose him again.

I know, weird huh? I decided to swallow these feelings and continue on and look for Nico since I hadn't really seen him since the whole him making a run for it from us. He can do whatever he wants, I told myself, "he's not your brother or cousin or boyfr- I immediately stopped myself. I was not gonna go there. Nope, Hazel Levesque was not going to fall for another Valdez. Not again.

* * *

**Before you tell me Rachel can't date, I told you, pretend she can. Use your imaginations people, okay? AND the whole love triangles in the books (Reyna/Jason/Piper and Leo/Hazel/Frank) were so easily solved that I felt like I should put more drama in that because I like a good love story...I'm starting to wonder if I'm a child of Aphrodite. Crap...**

**~Melissa L. **


	12. Do You Believe in Second Chances?

**Octavian**

I was going to see Rachel and tell her that I liked her. I had made up my mind to do it because I had to know if she felt the same. I was doubtful but it was a possibility, or at least I hoped there was. I was extremely nervous about this, though. I wasn't sure how she would react and even if she did like me back, I didn't know HOW to be a boyfriend. I wasn't exactly the social type back in Camp Jupiter. Should I just be blunt and say it? Or should I get her something like a flower? What am I supposed to do!?

My head was starting to hurt from this. As anyone could tell, I was completely clueless about girls and romance. I took a deep breath. _It can't be that hard surely,_ I thought,_ Jackson has a girlfriend and he's a complete imbecile. _That helped a little but I still didn't know what to do, which was frustrating. Who knew I'd end up like this? Romance, to me in the past, was a waste of time. I didn't see the point of it, except that it distracted me from my main goal, which was to be Praetor. I had to admit that I didn't care much about that anymore. At first, when I started losing interest in what I've wanted since who knows when, I was worried that something terrible was happening to me. Now I knew what was happening.

What if she doesn't like me? What do I do then? It would be awkward to be friends after what I was about to reveal and I didn't know if I should take that chance. I had too many questions that needed answers. I started thinking about how Rachel and I had become friends. It was weird how two people, who fought nonstop about virtually nothing, could end up becoming friends.

I was just outside Rachel's cave. I was starting to tremble a little from the feeling in my stomach that I hated. I took a deep breath._ Don't be afraid_, I told myself,_ You are a Roman and Romans don't show weakness._ I slowly stretched out my hand and got ready to knock but hesitated. _Just do it, coward_, I scolded myself. I couldn't believe how stupid I was being! I finally knocked on the door and forced myself to stay calm. It took a few moments, but Rachel opened.

"Oh hi, Octavian," she said.

"Hi Rachel," I said as I always did. "Look I need to tell you-"

"I'm sorry Octavian but I have to go or I'll be late. Can you tell me tomorrow?"

"Where are you going? Did something happen?"

"What? No, I have to go meet up Shane. We're going to see a movie."

"Like a...date," Those words felt bitter in my mouth as my heart caved in. Why were the fates so cruel?

"Uh, I guess." Rachel blushed a bit. This was not happening!

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," I said through gritted teeth, trying to control myself.

"Well I just met him when he almost stabbed me with a sword."

"And that's what you do when you someone almost kills you, you go out with them," I said sarcastically.

"Hey! It was an accident," Rachel said a bit angry.

"You know what? I just remembered, I need to be anywhere but here," I said and marched away.

"Octavian, wait!" I heard Rachel behind me. "What is your problem?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that I didn't think you were so easy," I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Are you calling me a slut or something?"

"You said it, not me."

"Ugh, you're so...so..." she stopped herself.

"Say it! I dare you!" I didn't know what came over me. Rachel looked at me with hate.

"It doesn't matter because you're not even worth it!" She yelled in my face.

"You think you're such a tough bitch, don't you?" I yelled back.

"So now I'm a bitch? Get out of the way. I'm going to be late." She tried to keep walking, but I blocked her.

"We're finished when I say we're finished!"

"You really are an asshole, aren't you?"

"Wow, Dare. Good job. It took you this long to figure it out."

"Well, for you're information, the only reason I even talked to you was because Rose made me!"

"So you only pretended to like me?!" I was so hurt. I somehow felt...betrayed. Rachel finally shoved past me and walked away. It was now only me, standing there alone. For a long time now, I didn't think I'd feel this much emotional pain. Rachel wouldn't even be my friend if it wasn't for the Jackson girl. I didn't think Rachel and I were anything anymore and the possibility of us ever being something had disappeared completely in just a few short, yet painful insults. I had a sensation that I hadn't felt in a while. My eyes blurred a bit. I blinked away the tears. I wasn't going to cry. Not for mom, not for dad, and definitely not for Rachel Dare.

How could I have fallen for such a horrible trick? Rachel had only been playing with me and I was so distracted by my feelings to figure it out sooner. I felt angry at myself for being so stupid. Love wasn't worth what it says it is. I blamed my parents for leaving me alone in this world, I blamed Jackson, Grace and Reyna for getting in the way of my plans to rule New Rome. I blamed Rachel for all the conflicted feelings and pain that she created, but most of all, I blamed myself for being so weak. I let emotions ruin me.

I should go apologize to the people I've hurt. I know I should but it's hard to admit you were wrong. I don't want to say sorry to anyone, especially Rachel. They caused me pain so why should I be the first to say it. Being alone was the best thing I knew what to do. Why didn't I just stick to that? It would've been less hurtful. Isn't there someone who really cares about me? Someone who will miss me if I disappear? Someone who would cry if I died, right now? Someone who would suddenly smile when they saw me coming? I'm not asking for much, at least I don't think so. Just one true friend who doesn't have to be made to talk to me like Rachel had to by that girl Rose.

Wait, that girl, Percy's sister. She was different. Could she be the answer? I didn't know if I wanted to try. I decided to leave it be and go back to the Apollo cabin. When I finally got into bed, one thought kept repeating in my head:

_Don't I get a second chance? I won't mess up again, honest. Just one more chance..._

* * *

**Not much Octachel in the other chapter and this isn't technically nice, fluffy Octachel either but it's something...**

**~Melissa L.**


	13. Is Love Really Worth It?

**I'm pretty much foreshadowing something here and if you don't know what that means, look it up. Anyway, I wanted some interaction with Octavian and Rose for a good reason. It's essential to a problem that Rose will have in the future that involves someone...**

**~Melissa L.**

* * *

**Rose**

I was just walking from sword training with Annabeth. "That was a work out," I said.

"You're getting better. You might actually win against me next time," Annabeth said as she patted her knife.

"Out of the way!" I heard someone yelling. Annabeth and I turned around and saw Octavian shoving past people. He looked angrier now a days.

"What's his problem?" Annabeth asked. I just shrugged. I had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Rachel. I was going to go talk to her about that.

"Are you okay, Rose?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." I told her, "I need to go see Nico, but I'll see you later. Bye." I said and headed to Rachel's cave.

* * *

"Rachel, please tell me what happened?" I begged. Rachel was just sitting on the couch with her arms crossed not even paying attention to me. I've been trying to get her to talk to me but she just acted like I wasn't there.

"Does it matter?" She finally asked.

"Kind of. You seem...different these past few days," I said.

"No, I'm just the same old me. My life is perfect. I have a nice boyfriend named Shane, there hasn't been any vision, paintings, or prophesies of horrible doom, and I finally got away from that asshole," She said.

I sighed, "You can't mean Octavian. I thought you guys were friends."

"Friends?" Rachel laughed bitterly, "We were never friends. I guess we were never meant to be 'friends'. I mean nothing to him and he means nothing to me."

"He must've said something really bad if you're this angry."

"Who cares anymore? As long as he's as far away from me as possible, I'll be happy."

"In other words, you won't tell me what happened," I concluded.

"How'd you guess?" she said sarcastically. I saw that there was no way to get anything out of Rachel. I was going to have to try my luck with a seriously pissed off Octavian.

* * *

I didn't really know what to expect from the Aurgur. I've stopped trying to talk to him after I've sent Rachel to become his friend. I had good reasons for doing it. He kind of hated Percy, so he hated me, too. I looked around Camp Half-Blood, hoping to find him. I wasn't going to ask around though. Percy had told me to stay away from him.

After hours of wasting my time, I finally saw him heading to the Big House. It was almost always empty and I thought it was a great place to talk. I hurried over to him.

"Octavian, wait!" I called out to him, but he kept on walking as if he hadn't heard me. I finally caught up to him. "Octavian I-"

"Leave me alone, graecus," He said.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Who sent you this time?"

"What?" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I know you made Dare be my friend. She told me she would've never even spoken to me if it wasn't for you," he clenched his hand. I was a bit worried that he might hit me or something but I swallowed my fear and continued to walk with him.

"Is that why you're angry at her?"

"It's none of your business! Why do you care so much," he screamed. I made sure to not flinch at his angry tone.

"I don't really know why I care. I guess I just want to help anyone who's lonely because that's how I used to be before I was brought to camp," I said.

"What do you mean? You have a family, a boyfriend, friends. How could you know what being alone is" He accused.

"You think my life is perfect?"

"I don't think, I know." I hated when people thought I had it easy. If only they knew what I had to go through.

"Then you don't know me at all," I whispered. Octavian studied me for a second.

"Maybe your life was hard but you have no idea what I've gone though," he said.

"Try me." Octavian hesitated. He looked at me for a long time.

"Nothing personal but I once trusted someone... and it didn't go well." He looked at the ground.

"What do you got to lose?" He didn't answer. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Big House. He resisted at first, but he finally let me guide him to the main room. I found it empty, which was exactly how I wanted it. We sat on the leather couch in silence for a minute.

"Are you really going to trust me? Has Jackson not told you about me?" Octavian asked.

"He's said plenty about you, but frankly, I don't really care. Now that I think about it, Percy says I trust people too much," I said.

"That's just as bad as not trusting anyone," Octavian commented, "That could lead to a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it. Nico says that the reason is probably because I'm too innocent. When I ask about things, Percy takes a long time to explain them to me and they still kind of don't make sense afterwards, but that's not what we were going to talk about." I was getting off topic and I did come here in the first place to know what happened between Octavian and Rachel.

"Fine, but you must tell me about how your life is so 'hard'," Octavian still didn't belive that I would have problems, which was starting to really bug me, but I kept my cool and started to tell him my story.

"It all happened when Hermes took me to an orphanage..." I began. That's when I practically spilled every bitter thought, every angry remark. I realized that maybe I resented my mom and Poseidon more than I thought. I knew they had to separate me from Percy because it was dangerous for two children of the Big Three, but I went through a lot of emotional depression because of it. Nobody bothered to tell me sooner who I was or where I came from until Percy, Annabeth, and Grover found me. That's when I met Nico, all this crazy drama happened and I'd finally had a peace of mind now that my brother and my friends came back.

"...so you see, I never had a perfect life. I never stopped worrying until I saw Percy and the others alive," I finished. Octavian remained silent for a very long time, probably to try to process all I've said.

"Your life was pretty messed up." He said, "I guess you want me to tell you my story now."

"I won't force you, if you don't want to."

Octavian sighed, "Alright, but this is the last time I'm trusting anyone." he paused for a second, "I actually wasn't like this as a kid..." He went on an talked about all these things he and his parents did. He always looked up to his dad. Octavian wanted to be like him and how hs dad always said he'd become Praetor, just like he did. That's why Octavian had been trying so hard because he wanted to do something that showed that he still remembered his parents but he got distracted from his goal.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, " He spit her name out like it was bitter in his mouth, "This is her fault. If she had just left me alone..."

"Octavian? Why do you hate her so much? I know she betrayed your trust, but are you sure that's the only reason?" I had this feeling that maybe Octavian was hiding something from me. He averted his eyes from my gaze. That was a definite sign that there was another reason.

"I hate her because she played me for a fool. She made me trust her. I hate her for distracting me from my goal. I would be ruling this place if she hadn't intervened. And I hate her most of all because...because she made me...love her" Octavian's cheeks flushed a bright red. He wouldn't look at me. I wanted to squeal and giggle and do all those girly things but I restrained myself. Octavian didn't look too happy about it.

"Why do you hate loving her?" Wow that sounded weird.

"Because she has some power over me and I don't like that. She can make me do things if she'd asked and it takes all my will power to not do it. She can also make me feel joy and quickly turn it to sadness or anger. I hadn't experienced this much emotion in my whole life," he said. "I wish I was immune to feelings, especially love."

"But love is the most wonderful thing in the world," I argued, "Don't you like the rush you get from it, the feeling in your stomach, the racing of your heart?"

"Love isn't worth all the pain and frustration it creates," Octavian countered.

"But-" Octavian cut me off.

"Love isn't just all hugs and kisses. It makes you do crazy things. It can hurt you more than a blade. That's why love isn't worth it and I swear if Aphrodite curses me for saying that I will be so pissed," He said angrily.

"I know it's hard to trust someone with your heart. I mean with Nico-"

"You seriously trust that son of Hades? Trusting someone with something so important like your heart only brings tears and resentment. How do you know he won't hurt you?" He challenged.

"He won't," I insisted.

"Well, sometimes people aren't who you thought they were. I don't know if your my friend, Rose Jackson, but I got some advice for you. Be careful with who you trust because the people that can hurt you the most are the ones that are closest to you." Octavian got up and headed for the door.

"Open your eyes, Rose before you get hurt like I did," Octavian said as he opened the door. "And this stays between us, no matter what." I nodded and he left. I just sat there, thinking of what Octavian said. Would Nico really...no, I was letting what Octavian said get to me. Why would anyone hurt someone they cared about? I was let to wonder the rest of the day. And I knew I hadn't gotten all the information from Octavian. He didn't tell me what happened to his parents or what he said to Rachel but at least I had a good guess of why he said mean things to her. He was in love with Rachel and she was dating some guy Shane. If only Rachel knew...


	14. Secrets

**Rose**

"We're having a cook out?" I asked Percy.

"Yep, close family and friends only."

"Why?"

"Because then we'd have to invite the whole camp since everyone is technically related from the gods' side," Percy explained.

"Oh, okay, who's going?"

"Well all the seven, obviously. Nico, Bianca, Tyson said he couldn't come because he was having a date with Ella. Rachel is bringing her boyfriend and I'll try to get Reyna to come. Jason tried and...it didn't go that well."

"Can I bring a friend?" I asked hopefully.

"Who are you bringing?"

"A friend, please Percy. You know him," I pleaded. Percy thought for a second.

"I guess, if I know him then there won't be a problem. Sure but hurry up 'cause it starts in a little while. I have to get Reyna. It's going to be at Thalia's tree," Percy ran off to the Big House and I made my way to the Apollo cabin.

* * *

I knocked on the Apollo cabin door.

"Go away," I heard Octavian from inside.

"Octavian, it's me, Rose," I said.

"Rose Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Then go away."

"I thought we were friends."

"I said I didn't know if you were my friend," he corrected me. How was I supposed to take him to the cook out if he didn't even want to open the door.

"I consider you as a friend." Octavian didn't answer for a moment. Then the door open.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"To come with me. We're having a cook out."

"Who's going?"

"Well, me, my brother-" Octavian slammed the door closed. "Aw, come on. He's not that bad."

"Stupid, Praetorship stealing _graecus_," Octavian said.

"I'm sure that you guys could be friends if you tried."

"Me and Jackson? Friends? Are you crazy!?"

"How bad could it be?"

"Is...Rachel going to be there," he asked hesitantly.

"Uh, it depends on what gets you to open the door and come with me," I answered.

"I'm guessing that's a yes," Octavian assumed. He opened the door. "So, how long is this cook out thing going to be?"

I smiled widely, "I knew you'd come! Let's go" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to Half-Blood Hill.

**Percy**

I stood outside Reyna's office door. I didn't how I was going to convince her to come but she was my friend, at least I thought so. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Reyna said and I slowly opened the door and walked in. Reyna glanced from the papers on her desk, "Oh, hi Percy. Is this important? I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with me to Leo's cook out as he puts it." I replied.

"Sorry, Percy, but like I told Jason, I can't go."

"Why? You have too much work?"

"Exactly."

"You are fifteen right?"

"Yes, but I'm also Praetor and it's my job to keep the city in check."

"But a fifteen year old is supposed to also have fun. Especially us demigods, who don't know when they might die," I argued.

"The answer is still no. Look at all the work I ha-"

"Is work really the only reason you don't want to come?" I asked. She didn't answer me. "Can't you put this whole Jason/Piper thing aside for an hour or two and have fun with your friends?"

"Easy for you to say." She said coldly, "You already have a girlfriend."

"Okay, I'll give you that one, but still. You can't spend your youth in this office." I made a gesture at the room. Reyna rubbed her temples as if I was giving her a headache. "Please, Reyna. It won't just be Jason. I'll be there, my sister, Annabeth." Reyna finally looked at me.

"If I say yes, will you stop bothering me?" I nodded my head. She sighed, "Alright, when is it?"

"Yes!" I cheered. I grabbed her wrist, "It's in a little bit, so come on before we're late."

"You're helping me with that paperwork after this," Reyna added as I dragged her out the door.

* * *

Reyna and I made it to Half-Blood Hill. There was a large picnic table there and our friends were already there, except Rose and Rachel but they'd be here. Leo was standing by the grill.

"Leo, where are the coals? You can't make a fire without them," Bianca said. Leo just smirked, lit his hands and shot the sausages and patties with the fire. "That's another way of doing it." Bianca muttered.

"Hey, Perce. You got Rey to come," Leo said. He was wearing a goofy white apron that said, "Kiss the Cook or He'll Serve You (For Dinner)." Percy didn't remember those being in any store.

"Don't call me that," Reyna said beside me.

"Hey, Reyna. Sit next to me," Annabeth said and patted the space next to her. I sat on the other side.

"Glad you came, Rey, I mean Reyna." Jason said awkwardly.

"What made you change your mind?" Piper asked.

"Percy said he'd finish doing the paperwork that he didn't let me finish."

"No I didn't!"

"Now you are," and Everyone laughed.

"Where's Rose?" asked Nico.

"She's coming. She had to get a friend," I said simply.

"Sorry, I'm late," Percy turned around and saw Rachel with what Percy assumed was Shane. He had heard a lot of the guy from Rachel but he hadn't met him until now.

"Hey, RED. This must be Shane," Percy and him shook hands.

"It's great to meet the heroes of Olympus in person," Shane said. Reyna turned and saw Shane. Her expression turned sour.

"Ugh, who invited him?" She asked, distasteful.

"Come on, Rey. We're all friends here," Shane said.

"Call me that again and I'll cut your throat," Reyna started reaching for her dagger.

"Whoa! Hey, let's not fight," Leo interrupted, "We're supposed to be having fun and I don't want to see weapons on the table." Percy had no idea why Reyna was suddenly so hostile to this Shane guy. She obviously knew him and she didn't seem pleased about it. Shane looked like a very friendly guy so Percy didn't see the problem, but he knew that strangers being kind-hearted and nice, usually meant they were dangerous. He'd have to keep an eye on him.

"I see Rose and she's with-" Annabeth stopped mid sentence. Everyone turned to Rose's direction.

"She didn't-," Percy heard Rachel.

**Rose**

"They're staring at us," Octavian muttered as we made our way to the group.

"Just ignore them," I whispered back.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Octavian said. Percy was the first to recover from his shock.

"Uh, hey Rose. So is he the friend that you were talking about?" He asked.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I asked innocently.

"Actually, yes, there is a problem," Rachel walked up to us, "I don't want him here." She said to me as she pointed at Octavian. He scowled at her.

"Does it look like I care what you want?"

"Rose, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked me, ignoring Octavian.

"No, you're both my friends and you're both going to have to deal with each other," I said firmly. They glared at each other for a moment then looked back at me, asking me if I was serious.

"Rachel, let it go. Come on, let's sit," A guy walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"Why the hell are you here?" Octavian asked the guy. "Really, Rachel? So this is the guy you were talking about, I didn't know your expectations were THAT low." Rachel looked about ready to smack him, but the guy restrained her.

"Um, Octavian. Can we talk for a second?" I asked. Before he could answer, I grabbed his arm and guided him away from everyone else.

"Do you have to be so bitter?" I asked.

"Did you not see who Rachel was with? That's Shane Radley."

"So?"

"So he's not what he seems. He's-"

"Are you guys coming or not?" We heard Leo calling at us, "The food's getting cold over here."

"Tell me later," I quickly whispered to him and we went back to the table. "Ok, everyone. I know we might have some...differences with each other, but if we could just put that aside, it would make it so much easier for us."

**Reyna**

It was weird to be in a big group and just eat, even with Octavian and Rachel glaring at each other most of the time. Then there was that slime ball Shane Radley. How could they not see what a fake he was. Everyone seemed to be joking around and laughing. I didn't think anybody heard me get up from the table to get more napkins. Bianca had set another table close to grill with extra plates, cups and stuff like that. I was just getting more napkins when I felt someone behind me.

"Hey, Rey," he whispered close to my ear. I quickly turned around and saw Shane inches away from my face.

"What did I say about calling me that?" I said through gritted teeth. I reached for my dagger again but he gripped my hand and pressed it to the table, which was behind me. I was ready punch him with my other one, but I underestimate him too much. With one quick move, he had both my hands pinned to the table.

"Now, now. We don't want to get violent," he sneered at me.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"Is that any way to talk to your friend?"

"We're not friends. Never had been, never will be." I didn't think there could be anyone worst than Octavian. If only the others knew what he does...

"I just came to say hi," Shane leaned towards me.

"You touch me in any way with those lips and I'll kill you."

"What? Me? Why would I do that?"

"Careful, or your girlfriend will see you," I warned. He glanced back at Rachel, but the others weren't paying attention to us.

Shane chuckled, "She's not my girlfriend, not officially. We've just gone out a few times."

"If only everyone could see what a fake prick you are."

"Rey, I didn't know you used such vulgar words."

"Rachel won't fall for your nice guy routine. Octavian knows your dirty little secret and when Rachel finds out-"

"She won't find out because I got dirt on Octavian and you. Do I have to remind you what you did?" I tried to shove him off but he was too strong.

"You're disgusting. How many girls have you fucked?"

Shane's smile widened, "Is someone getting jealous?"

"You think it's some kind of sport, don't you? You've done it to all the girls back in Camp Jupiter, didn't you?"

"Of course not. Some were too young, like Hazel. Some too ugly, too annoying. I have expectations, too." Shane leaned in closer to my face, "And some were too stubborn, like you."

"You son of a bitch," I whispered.

"Careful, Rey. We both know who my mother is."

"Yeah, a drunken whore..."

"Don't be disrespectful. She was a daughter of Venus."

"Why are you trying to get Rachel? Because she's the Oracle?"

"I haven't done a red-head in a while."

"I never thought I'd see the day when there would be someone who's far worst than Octavian. What do you want from me? I've kept your secret."

"You're a real challenge, Rey and I like a challenge."

"You can blackmail me and get it over with, you know. Or use you're charmspeak."

"You know my charmspeak isn't like Piper's, or Drew's. I have to make the girl fall in love with me in order for it to work. And thanks for the offer, but I'm not passing up a challenge like you. Remember, you cross the line and you'll be exposed like me," Shane let go of my hands. "You're strong spirited, but I'll eventually break you," He touched my cheek and I flinched at his cold touch. "Well, I gotta get back to my 'girlfriend'," He laughed. I couldn't take this any longer. I slapped him, hard. I must've hit him hard because, all of a sudden, everyone turned to us.

I regained my posture. I stood up straight, my sholders back, and head held high. "Percy, I'm sorry, but I must leave." He looked confused. I gave one more glare at Shane and walked away.

**Octavian**

I wished I would've done that. Shane had been asking for it since he came into camp. I always knew there was something completely wrong about him when I saw him. I found out what he did, but when I told Reyna, she dismissed me from her office immediately. Until she became one of Shane's targets but we couldn't do anything about him. He knew my past and something about Reyna. She wouldn't tell me what it was though. Now he was after Rachel. I had to get her to see who he was without directly telling her.

I regretted what I said to her but now she was in trouble. If she fall in love with him...I don't even want to think about it.

"Are you okay, Shane?" Rachel ran to his aid. "What happened?"

"Reyna, she was pretty pissed of at something. I just accidently shoved her into the table and then she slapped me. I didn't mean to," He said. "She was muttering about something. I only caught a name, Jason." Jason looked down at the table.

"I shold go talk to her," He started to get up.

"Wait, maybe you should wait till she's calmed down," Shane said. Could they all be that gullible? Reyna really left a red mark on his cheek, though. I made myself a mental note to thank her later.

"It's not like Reyna to be so...violent," Jason said. "Are you sure you just shoved her on accident? You didn't say anything to her?"

"What, you think he's lying?" Rachel demanded.

"I'm just trying to understand why she's acting like this. I know Reyna. She wouldn't of done that if-"

"Well, people change, Jason." Shane explained, "I mean, you turned Greek." Jason had no more to say and he sat back down.

"I think it was strange for Reyna to slap you, though. Don't you think so, Shane?" I asked.

"I told you what happened," He gave me a warning glare.

"Oh I don't know," I continued, "You and her were gone from the table a pretty long time."

"What are you insinuate?" He asked.

"I'm not insinuating anything. What did you think I was saying?" I pressed the matter.

"Will, you stop!" Rachel said angrily, "Gods, you're so hateful to everyone."

"Please, at least I know who's not to be trusted."

"I wouldn't be talking about trust if I were you, Octavian," Percy said.

"I'm not the enemy here, Jackson although I wouldn't expect you to figure that out so soon since you're so ignorant." I stood up from the table. "Rose, I can't stay here any longer. I won't stand being insulted."

"Yeah, well good ridance," Rachel said and went back to checking on her assrat of a boyfriend.

"Wait, don't go," Rose started walking towards me but Nico held her back. I went off to talk to Reyna.

* * *

**Rose**

"Seriously, guys?" I accused, "We were making progress here."

"Don't tell us, tell Reyna. She slapped me," Shane said. _He's not what he seems_, that's what Octavian said. What did he mean?

"Uh, I guess this is the wrong time to tell you but," We all turned our attention to Leo. He took Bianca's hand, "We're dating." I should've been happy for them, but all I could think about the rest of the day were Octavian's words. Who was this Shane Radley?

* * *

**This was really long, but done. I just put that Leo/Bianca thing in there real quick. We'll get back to their thing in the next chapter, or Octavian's discussion with Reyna, or both. Either way, there's going to be more drama than ever. Where the heck do I get these weird ideas?**

**~Melissa L.**


End file.
